


Rishta

by RinWyn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinWyn/pseuds/RinWyn
Summary: "Rishta" means "Relationship", but more specifically, a bond forged between two people. This story deals exclusively with the rocky relationship between Rogue and Gambit. What happens when an outsider sets his eyes on the woman Remy loves? Can he protect her? Will she let him?NOTE: About the No Archive Warning--when a warning is necessary, I will definitely provide a heads up in an Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals explicitly with the rishta (relationship) between Rogue and Gambit. I’ve placed the story a few months after Gambit’s Trial (Uncanny X-Men #350). This is BEFORE Rogue lost her powers and BEFORE she and Gambit actually had a real relationship. Like so many ROMY fans, I’m assuming for this story that Rogue and Gambit shared a physical union in the Cell he was kept in during the trial. 
> 
> Some characters are out of place, but I’m hoping you’ll forgive me for that.
> 
> [Originally posted on FF.net back in 2008-2009. I'll be posting a refreshed/edited version here!]

_**Disclaimer:** All canon characters belong to Marvel (o woe is me…) and I have used bits and pieces of plot-lines from the comicverse._

**[-X-]**

**_Four Years Ago…_ **

When two people meet, a relationship is instantly thrust into existence. It can last as fleetingly as that first encounter, or thrive for years with unbent determination. In either case, the power within the relationship stems from the involvement of the two individuals. 

And the _bond_ that ties them together.

As the man walked casually down the street, his brown trench coat waving behind his sultry stride, he considered the new relationship he had formed just a few days ago. It was a fleeting encounter, but he had decided then and there that he would nurture this relationship. Did he believe in love at first sight? Hmm… does anyone before it actually happens?

He pulled open a glass door and walked into a brightly lit shop.

Today, he was a believer.

The lady at the counter did a double-take upon seeing him enter. It wasn’t often that a tall, russet haired man with strange, penetrating eyes entered the Jewelry Shop. His confident stride and alluring smile made her breathless at first glance.

To her delight, he walked directly towards her and leaned against the glass counter that separated them. Incased within the glass counter were some of the most beautifully cut diamonds on the market.

‘Uhh… how can I help you, sir?’ She tried to keep her voice calm, but his roving eyes were doing a number on her composure.

‘I want a ring.’

His voice was deep, and there was the slightest hint of an accent lurking at the edge of his words.

‘Are you looking for something specifically?’ She hoped he would say he wanted a ring for his mother.

‘I’m looking for an engagement ring.’

 _Damn._ Her expression changed from rapt attention to disappointment. The handsome man was taken. _Of course_.

The process took hours. She pulled out different designs, different rocks, and different cuts. The man was very precise and very picky. He seemed to know his jewelry well. Seeing the curious expression on her face, he jokingly said that he would pay this time.

If he hadn’t been so charming, she would have sounded the alarm…

In the end, the man decided on a simple, delicately designed band with a large, sunflower cut emerald. The woman behind the counter wrapped it with jealous fingers.

‘You have one lucky girlfriend there, sir.’

He smirked. ‘Non, no girlfriend. Not yet.’

She raised a brow as she penned out his receipt. He was paying the entire sum in cash.

‘Then…?’

‘I met someone. A few days ago.’ He pulled out a roll of bills from an inside pocket and handed it to her without counting them. ‘I’ve got de new gig now, and she be hanging out dere, too.’

The woman behind the counter looked stunned, and he wasn’t quite sure if this was because of the money now in her hands, or because of the fact that he had just bought a ring for someone he had just met. 

‘You met her a few days ago and you’re going to propose already?!’

The man chuckled, taking the boxed ring from her. ‘Non, not yet. De game hasn’ even started.’

She raised a brow. ‘And you know for sure she’ll say yes in the end?’

‘That be de gamble, petite. All I know is she be de one.’ He flashed her a dazzling smile. 

She stared at him, flabbergasted.

He dropped the ring into his coat pocket, gave her a wink, and sauntered out of the shop.

Did he believe in love at first sight?

Absolutely.


	2. The Secret

**[-X-]**

**_Present Day…_ **

‘And this?’

‘Nothin’.’

‘And there?’

‘Ummm… nothin’.’

‘And what about… here?’

‘Nope. Nothin’.’

Jean Grey-Summers removed her hand and leaned her elbow against the arm of her chair. She stared into the emerald eyes of the woman sitting before her, her lips creasing into a beautiful smile.

‘I think we’re almost there, Rogue.’

Rogue smiled faintly, clasping her hands in her lap. ‘Ah can hardly believe it, sugah.’ Her tone belied her lack of confidence.

Jean reached out and patted Rogue’s ungloved hand with her own ungloved hand. ‘Well, believe it. You have come a long way.’

Indeed, she had. It had been nearly five years now since she had joined the X-Men. She had come to Professor Xavier as a confused, frightened young woman, not necessarily guided by the allure of _turning good_ , but rather by the prospect of finally controlling her powers under the Professor’s tutelage. Becoming a member of the X-Men had helped her to deal with the trauma of her past, to build relationships with friends, and to carve a niche for herself within a team that strived to heal the world around her. Although the case of her powers would eventually be considered impossible to control, what little hope she had was saved only through one woman’s, and one man’s, faith. 

Jean Grey and Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, spent much of their free time between missions and their personal lives to shed some light onto Rogue’s “problem”. They had finally found the answer, and it had been so simple.

Rogue was a mutant who could absorb the psyche and powers of another individual through the slightest touch. The duration of such a touch determined the duration she would have the individual’s mind within her head, as well as access to their powers. What Hank found extremely interesting, and greatly beneficial, was that a remnant of a person’s psyche remained in Rogue’s mind forever. It never really went away. Something always remained, and so, too, did something of their powers. 

After this fact was revealed, it only took a few months’ worth of brainpower for the doctor to realize that Rogue could trigger the powers of another individual within her, and use that power to control her own. The block she had against control was formed by the traumas she had experienced in her life, and this trauma was perpetuated by the chaotic mess of psyches in her mind. If she could compartmentalize and organize this mess, then what remained was merely a psychological mental block that could, Hank was confident, be overcome.

And so, calling on Jean’s help to place psychic walls around her mind, Rogue began the long and tedious process of learning control.

And it had taken years.

Years of secrecy, of hidden appointments in the lab, and of suppressed desires to share with the others that finally… FINALLY… she could engage in human contact. And yet, even now, the possibility seemed so farfetched.

Rogue could touch, yes, but it was painfully limited. As she sat there now, watching Jean pack up her files, she recalled the first moment she had felt another’s flesh against hers. It was during one of her sessions with Jean. They had managed to place a third wall in her mind, and Jean had convinced Rogue, after an hour of constant reassuring, to allow a test of touch. Rogue had finally given in, and within a moment, she was running her bare finger down the back of Jean’s hand. Safely. Both women had cried.

But it was only for a moment. After this first initial touch, all others proved progressive. Each new touch lasted that much longer and Rogue was finally starting to gain some confidence. Still, the durations weren’t long enough, and after some time, her powers would start tugging at the other’s mind. She would break the touch and the moment would be gone.

‘We’ll try again in three days,’ Jean was saying, as she walked towards the door.

Rogue nodded. Their new goal now was to aim for complete control.

‘Thanks, sugah,’ Rogue said, her voice barely a whisper. Jean smiled and disappeared into the hall, leaving Rogue alone in the empty classroom they had used as a hideaway that day.

Getting up from her chair, Rogue made her way towards the window and propped it open. The warm breeze whisked past her, bringing with it the scent of grilled vegetables. Leaning slightly forward, she saw Logan, Bobby, and Bishop shooting hoops; Ororo and Scott were huddled over the barbecue; and Betsy was trying to talk a few of the students into playing Frisbee. They seemed in another world: a world she could only look into, but never really belong in.

She sighed, and pushed away from the window. She had felt the same about life until that touch with Jean. Now, she was in limbo. Freedom was so close she could taste it, and yet the taste was far too foreign. 

She grabbed her jacket and slipped on her gloves. As she made her way towards the door, she wondered why it was she desired freedom so desperately. Her powers made her a great asset to the team, and contributed immensely into making her the person she was. This aside, however, and the answer was simple. She desired freedom… because she was in love.

It wasn’t until Remy LeBeau had returned from Antarctica, until all the drama had died down, until they had fallen into the old routine after months of quiet forgiving… that she realized just how much he meant to her. The night they had shared in the cave—the cell—during his trial still burned in her memory, and on her body, like a tantalizingly fresh dream. She could still feel his warmth against her, his flesh melting into hers, and the soft caress of his lips. She had now come to the point that if she didn’t see him at least once a day, she would lapse into a sort of withdrawal. At the same time, each sighting of him would only cause the unbearable pain of knowing she could never touch him like that again.

Regardless, nothing had come of their relationship. They remained within the same game of shameless flirtations and occasional dinners—which almost always ended in a big, heated argument. To the rest of their teammates, Rogue and Remy were considered a couple, each not knowing it, but the rest of the world understanding it. They were off limits, and meant only for each other. Therefore, it was rudely agonizing for the others to witness Rogue’s or Remy’s ignorance about the other’s feelings. It was even more agonizing to know that they couldn’t get involved. Encouraging the actions of either Rogue or Remy was very dangerous. Both had a low tolerance for what was, well, simple.

No, it was a world of complications that these two belonged in. Rogue was in love, but couldn’t understand what that meant. And, of course, it was nearly impossible for her to determine how Remy felt about her. They never, ever, talked about that night.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. It was unusually empty for a Wednesday, but she deduced that everyone was probably outdoors for the barbecue. Everyone except…

‘Hey, chere.’

A quiver simmered down Rogue’s neck and into her lower back as the deeply toned accented voice penetrated her silence.

‘Hiya, Remy.’ She turned the key in the lock of the door as she silently cursed herself for letting her guard down. She had failed to hear Remy slink up through the hallway. ‘What’re ya doin’ inside? The party’s out there.’ She nudged her head towards the window at the end of the hallway.

Remy leaned against the wall with his shoulder, his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling down at her.

‘I was talkin’ to de Doc. He said you were in here so I came to keep you company.’

‘Oh, how sweet,’ she said, her tone a bit tart. She then dropped her gaze and added, more softly, ‘but Ah don’t feel like joinin’ the others just now. Ah’m a mite tired.’

She pushed past him and started to walk towards the elevators. With her back to him now, she never saw the sudden drop in the Cajun’s face.

‘You okay, petite?’ he asked, his brows knit together.

Rogue waved a dismissive hand in the air. ‘Ah’m fine,’ she assured him, without looking back. 

Remy was not convinced, but let her go. He knew better than to pester her about something she had no intention of indulging in. After seeing her enter and disappear into the elevator, he turned in the opposite direction and headed down towards the yard. She would get hungry… eventually…


	3. Royal Flush

**[-X-]**

Rogue never did get hungry. Or at least, she never came down to attend the barbecue.

‘I don’t know w’at’s wrong wit’ ‘er,’ Remy was complaining, as he and Logan, who had just wiped the basketball court with Bobby’s ego, dressed their burgers at the picnic table. ‘She be avoiding me for days.’

Logan grunted as he shook the ketchup bottle. ‘She’s probably sick of you, like the rest of us.’

‘I’m serious, mon ami,’ Remy claimed. He rarely ever took Logan seriously, knowing him as well as he did. However, lately Remy was beginning to feel exactly what Logan had just now suggested: that perhaps Rogue was starting to get sick of him being around her all the time. ‘Maybe you’re right. Maybe she just needs her space.’

He put down his plate, no longer having an appetite. Logan groaned, picked up Remy’s plate, and handed it back to him. 

‘What you need to do is stop thinking, bub.’ He handed Remy another burger and poured two cups of lemonade. ‘You dress this burger and you take it up to her. Thinking stops people from acting.’

‘And acting without thinking is foolish.’

Both men turned to face a tall, serenely beautiful woman with startling blue eyes and a mane of shimmering, white hair.

‘Stay out of this, ‘Ro. Private conversation.’

Ororo’s lips curved into that mysterious smile of hers. ‘I should hardly think so. A private conversation with you, Logan, rarely involves words.’ She smirked, and Remy swore he saw Logan wink at her before he lazed off towards Jean. 

‘Rogue is a very deep and layered person,’ she said, regaining Remy’s attention. ‘She may act like she needs time off, but really she wants nothing more than to be bothered. I suggest you go up to her, like Logan suggested, but do not make haste in trying to figure out what is wrong. She will tell you in her own time... when she is ready.’

Remy nodded, but wasn’t in the slightest convinced. He knew Rogue all too well. She would hide what she felt until one mean moment where she would blow up in an outrage.

‘I hope, Stormy.’ He left hastily before Ororo could chide him for using that pet name.

‘I hate it when he calls me that,’ she said, more to herself than anyone else. But she was smiling.

**[-X-]**

Remy balanced the heavy tray on one hand and knocked with the other. He had stood outside Rogue’s bedroom door for a good ten minutes before he had decided to knock. In those ten minutes he had run through all the possible scenarios that could come out of this meeting. All were bad, but none were bad enough. 

He knocked again, getting no reply with the first. He contemplated on calling out her name to get her attention, but he had no desire to arouse the attention of the other people lounging on this floor. He liked to keep his affairs private, which was almost impossible in the Mansion. News fluttered quickly through the gossip grapevine.

He may have waited all of thirty seconds before carefully opening the door. From what he could see through the small crack, there was no one within. He opened the door fully and stepped inside. Rogue’s clothes were strewn on her large bed, and the bathroom door was closed.

 _Must be taking a shower_ , he thought, as he placed the tray on her dresser. He looked around, almost breathing in the scent of her from her room. He had been in her room numerous times in the past, but not since his return from Antarctica. He therefore took his time gazing, his eyes lingering on the things that reflected her existence. Her room, very much like her personality, was a burst of chaotic order. She had good taste in style, with mahogany furniture and deep maroon colour combinations. There were hints of creams and pale greens amongst the maroon. There were random books piled in different corners, and her clothes were strewn about, mismatched socks and shoes creating patterns on the floor. Some of the drawers in her dresser were half open, giving Remy the impression that Rogue was in the middle of organizing. 

Unearthing a wooden chair from beneath a pile of magazines ( _‘“Home Gardening”? I didn’t know Rogue was into de nature scene…’_ ), Remy took a seat and pulled out a deck of cards. He shuffled them skillfully in one hand, resting the other on the arm of the chair. Rogue was taking rather long, but he could wait.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and a towel-clad Rogue sauntered out. She was using another towel to dry her hair, so she didn’t notice the frozen Cajun in her bedroom.

Remy’s hand slipped and the cards scattered onto his lap. His mouth had parted in a silent gasp as his eyes took in the sight before him. She was wearing a small green towel that barely covered what Rogue had intended to cover. She was still very wet, and as she walked, the scent of sweet-smelling shampoo filled the air. She was humming something to herself, completely oblivious to his presence.

He watched her as she fished around for something—probably something clean to wear. As she moved to the bed, he realized that she was about to dress. The situation hit him like a wave of cold water. If he remained silent, and let her take the towel off, he would see her in the form she took in all his dreams. However, she would eventually realize that he was there and had seen her in her nakedness. What would happen after that he didn’t really want to think about. Alternatively, if he caught her attention now and stopped her from taking the towel off—which would mean ruining his chance of seeing her in the bare—he would save himself from the first scenario, but also give away the fact that he _was_ there. Remy was stuck in a very sticky situation indeed.

Just as Rogue’s hand went up to remove the towel, Remy loudly cleared his throat. He decided that it was better to be punished for invading her privacy than to be punished for spying on her.

Rogue turned around so fast that a few of the papers on her bed fluttered up into the air.

‘Wha—’ Her eyes popped when she saw Remy sitting in her room, a rather sheepish expression on his face.

‘’Ello, chere…’ he said, feeling his body tense up beneath her stare. ‘I… uh… brought you somet’in’ to eat…’

Rogue opened her mouth as if to say something, but then clamped it back shut, turned on her heel, and stalked back into the bathroom. The door slammed hard behind her.

Remy ran a hand through his hair with the air of a man about to face the Juggernaut. When Rogue returned, however, she was fully dressed and there wasn’t a hint of anger on her face. Her wet hair hung in ringlets around her neck.

‘Thanks,’ she said, nodding her head towards the tray of food. ‘But if ya evah come in without knockin’ again, Ah’ll eat YOU for dinner instead.’

She smiled sweetly.

Remy gulped. He knew she was being serious. He was about to point out that he _had_ knocked, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. ‘Chere, I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to—’

‘It’s okay, sugah,’ she interrupted him. She grabbed a burger from the tray and noticed that Remy had dressed it exactly how she liked them: lettuce, tomato, pickle, cheese, and mayo. ‘Ah know ya didn’t mean ta snoop.’ She didn’t sound sure, but at least she didn’t seem upset. ‘Ya gonna eat, too, or just watch me?’

Remy took a burger from the tray as well, but failed to take a bite. ‘We okay, Rogue?’ he asked, after a few moments of silence, which were interrupted only by Rogue’s chewing.

When Rogue didn’t respond, he pressed on. ‘I’d like to ask you out sometime, petite. Maybe a dinner… or a movie. Would dat be okay wit’ you?’

He eyed her hopefully. Her expression was unreadable and he found himself feeling on the edge of some impossibility. Then she finally spoke.

‘Sure, Remy. That’d be fine.’

Remy smiled, feeling his signature confidence come back to him. ‘Want to go out t’night den?’

He was playing all his cards, and hoped for a royal flush.

Rogue put down her burger and looked at him. Her brows were knit together as if she were contemplating the decision. She then let out a slow sigh.

‘Ah s’pose. Ah ain’t got nothin’ else planned.’

Within, Remy exploded with excitement, but on the outside he remained calm and collected. His smile broadened. ‘I’ll meet you in de entrance hall at eight.’ He got up quickly, causing the forgotten cards on his lap to fall to the floor. He stooped to retrieve them.

‘Formal or informal?’

Remy straightened and walked towards the door, stuffing his cards into their case. ‘Surprise, chere. Jus’ be you.’

He bowed his head before leaving the room. Rogue closed the door behind him, feeling lost in a puddle of emotions. How did this just happen? One moment she was feeling depressed and lonely, the next she was agreeing to go on a date with Remy. This would be their first since his return from Antarctica. Were they ready? Was she?

And yet, regardless of all the uncertainties parading around her head, the thought that ended all others as she turned around to face her room was _‘what am Ah gonna wear?!’_


	4. First Date

**[-X-]**

Ororo watched as one of her best friends paced around the entrance hall. She was leaning under the doorframe that led to the kitchen, her arms folded over her chest. ‘Being nervous does not suit you, my friend,’ she said, with a mild smirk playing on her lips.

Remy stopped his pacing only long enough to throw her a sly smile. He then resumed his pacing with a frown on his brow. Ororo chuckled. She had never seen Remy look so tense. Of all the people she had ever met, he was the one who stood out in her mind as the suave, overly confident, ever-charming, and most carefree person she knew. It greatly surprised her, and greatly amused her, that he should now be so forlorn when dealing with a girl he had known for ages. It wasn’t even like Rogue was a stranger. It wasn’t even like they had never dated before. But he was so nervous, which wasn’t like him at all. Ororo found it endearing.

‘Don’ look at me like dat, Stormy,’ he said, defiantly, as he caught her staring at him with an amused smile. ‘You be makin’ dis t’ief feel even more nervous.’

Ororo tried to suppress a chuckle. ‘Why are you so afraid, Remy? It is only a date.’

Remy halted and stared at Ororo with unblinking eyes. ‘It not be jus’ a date, Storm.’ He raked a hand through his hair, and then plunged his hands into his pockets. ‘Dis be our firs’ date after… after—’

‘Antarctica,’ she inserted.

Remy nodded. ‘T’ings aren’ de same anymore. And she been actin’ diff’rent lately.’ He was fumbling with words. Why did he always get so flustered when he talked about her? He almost felt disgusted with himself. Almost. He knew exactly where this frustration was coming from.

When Remy had returned from the world of ice and cold, there was only one thing on his mind: to resign from the X-Men and search for yet another new path. The moment he had set his eyes on Rogue again, however, he realized that if ever his life would continue, it would be with her. This realization had rocked him to his core. 

He had always loved Rogue, and this love had stemmed from the moment he had met her. He had even gone out a few days later and purchased an engagement ring—a ring he carried on himself, even now, at all times. Their relationship had been shaken so many times later, but they had always survived, and in the end, it was always a single Rogue, a single Remy, and a whole lot of unanswered questions. However, when he had seen her again, upon his return, he had realized that this love was something entirely different. It wasn’t like his childish love for Bella Donna, or the type of love he found himself in when in the arms of some two-minute stranger. No, this love was something different. And it was new. So new, that he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it yet. 

Like all good gamblers, however, he was willing to risk all he had for it.

This love.

‘W’at if she still hates me,’ he was saying. He had now stopped at the foot of the stairs and was looking up at the empty landing. It was almost eight o’clock.

‘I do not think she hates you…’ Ororo said, carefully. Rogue had been confiding in her lately. Not a whole lot, but enough for Ororo to see what was happening in Rogue’s mind. ‘If anything, I think she believes _you_ hate _her_. Or that perhaps you are disappointed in her.’

Remy clenched his jaw. ‘She ‘as no reason to t’ink dat.’

‘Remy, she abandoned you, without a second thought.’

Remy flinched. She had, but he knew now that this was because of the presence of his own psyche within her, which she had absorbed during the Trial, that had forced her to do so. ‘Non, Storm. Remy was de one who left me dere alone.’

‘But she _let_ you decide that.’

He glared at her. ‘Don’t you blame ‘er, Storm. Don’t you dare.’

Ororo raised a perfect eyebrow, her soft lips curving into a small smile. ‘I am only saying what Rogue has been thinking.’ She paused, giving him time to calm down a bit before pressing on. ‘Perhaps you two should use this night to talk about things.’

Remy knew exactly what “things” Ororo was hinting at. ‘I don’ wan’ to ruin dis night, though.’

Ororo nodded, then shrugged up one shoulder. ‘And I do not want you to ruin your relationship with her by _not_ talking about it.’

Before Remy could reply, the sound of the top stair creaking filtered into their space like an alarm. Ororo mouthed the words “good luck” and retreated into the kitchen, leaving Remy alone.

He looked up, and his eyes softened. Rogue was walking down slowly, her hand sliding down the smooth wooden railing. Her hair was up tonight, pinned in different areas just enough to allow loose strands to flutter around her face and down her long, slender neck, which, to Remy’s surprise, she had left bare. She was wearing a simple black shirt that molded to her body. The sleeves were long and slightly flared, under which she wore black satin gloves. Remy’s eyes moved lower and found that she was wearing a deep, forest-green skirt that reached down to her knees, the remainder of her legs covered by a pair of high-laced Doc Marten boots. As she descended, less slowly now, he couldn’t help but notice the sway of her perfect hips… hips he had caressed but once in his life, and had admired for a lifetime.

‘Good evenin’, Rogue,’ he said, clearing his throat.

‘Hi, Remy.’

He could feel her eyes travel quickly over him. This observation made him tingle.

‘You like?’ he asked, with a wink. Rogue blushed and took the arm he offered to her.

‘Ya clean up rath’a nice, swamp rat,’ she retorted, with a smile. ‘But Ah suggest ya turn that ego off t’night.’

Remy chuckled as he opened the door for her. ‘W’at’s dis ego you talk of?’

Rogue stepped out into the cool, night air. It was only eight o’clock, but the dark sky was already ablaze with shimmering stars. Parked in front of the main entrance was Remy’s black Corvette. Rogue let herself muse over Remy’s obsession with such “toys” as he opened the passenger door for her. She slid in and instantly got a wisp of the strong scent of leather.

‘Don’t drive this one much, do ya,’ she commented, as he got into the driver’s seat.

‘Non, I reserve dis baby for my _special_ dates,’ he said, with a wiggle of the brows. Rogue rolled her eyes, but as she turned away, she let loose a small smile.

‘So, where ya takin’ me?’

‘Su’prise, chere.’ He eased the car down the driveway and out onto the main road.

‘Should Ah be worried?’

‘Non, never wit’ me.’

Rogue looked away at his words and a very heavy silence issued forth. She watched as the city melted away and the dark silhouettes of trees began to wisp by. She leaned forward and turned on the radio. It was tuned to the jazz station, and she smiled as the music filtered into their silence. After some time—a couple of minutes? An hour? Rogue couldn’t decide—Remy slowed the car to a stop. She looked out the window but found it hard to see exactly where they were. The lack of lighting, and slight fog, made everything hazy. 

Her door opened and she realized with a start that Remy had already gotten out of the car and was holding her door open for her. He helped her out and locked it before leading her past a few swaying boats.

‘Ever ‘ave dinner on a boat, chere?’ came Remy’s voice from somewhere ahead of her.

‘Ah grew up on a river, Cajun,’ she replied, almost bumping into him. He had stopped by a large houseboat called _The Starbreeze_. ‘What do ya think?’

Remy’s face fell for a split second, but he saved himself with a flash of a smile. ‘But never wit’ a Cajun, I’m sure.’

He was up on the boat now with his hand extended. She stared at his hand for a moment, wondering if he had forgotten that she could just fly up, but it also occurred to her that he was perhaps being chivalrous and decided to humour him. She took his hand and he hoisted her up.

‘No, nevah with a Cajun. Ah was careful back—’ Her words caught in her throat as she gasped.

Before her, half hidden beneath a sheltering canopy, was a very large blanket covered with very large pillows. As her eyes wandered to the soft rose petals that littered the blanket, and then to the various sized candles flickering light onto a bottle of wine, she suddenly felt a burn of anger as her mind raced to piece together Remy’s intentions. What was he planning to do with such an intimate set-up? Had he found out that she could touch? If so, how? And why was he being so insensitive?! 

She shot around to glare at him, but was surprised to find him looking just as confused. He was rubbing his clean-shaven chin and his eyes were searching the space around them.

‘It should be ‘ere someplace…’ he was muttering, as he began to walk around the deck. As he took in the scene before him, he guessed that the “friend” he had rented the houseboat from had assumed he was bringing down a girl to seduce, and had therefore rigged the boat with such a romantic setting. ‘I’m jus’ lookin’ for somet’in’, chere,’ he said, over his shoulder. ‘Just give me de minute.’

Rogue watched him, bewildered. She suddenly felt ashamed for thinking he had certain intentions in mind as she realized quickly that this arrangement was not part of his plan. She let out a sigh, relieved that her secret was still safe.

She chided herself for allowing her paranoia to flare up and make such unprecedented assumptions. She was not being fair to Remy, nor to herself, and she was beginning to realize that she needed to face the looming presence that Antarctica had in their relationship if she ever hoped to move forward with him. 

Antarctica represented the physical union between her and Remy. They had expressed their love for each other in every way possible. In every way. Remy had been her first, and she had felt so safe and loved in his arms. To this day she could still feel his lingering kisses, taste the texture of his body, and recall the touch of his hands.

But after abandoning him to the frigid cold and having nothing but pain and sorrow as nightly companions, she had tried to forget. She wanted to forget what it was like to be in his arms, and she wanted to forget _him_. He was now linked to something more—he was linked to everything she had ever wanted, but everything she could never have. Her powers had made sure of that.

Until most recently.

With Hank and Jean’s help, she had managed to somehow break that barrier between her powers and the rest of the world. She _could_ touch people now. She could touch Remy now…

And yet nothing had come of it. Whenever she was in his presence, Rogue fought the urge to touch him. She was worried about the complications this new control over her powers would introduce to their already fragile relationship. Rogue didn’t want her relationship with Remy to grow based on the ability of her being able to touch. She wanted him to want her regardless.

Remy had now halted beside a candleholder and was eyeing it suspiciously. With her thoughts still swimming in uncertainty, Rogue managed a smile as she realized that he _did_ want her, regardless of whether he could touch her or not. He had brought her out here on a date, hadn’t he? He would always make the attempt to see her, to talk to her, to make her feel good, to brighten her day… _every_ day.

Perhaps it was time for her to get over the pain that came with the desire, and instead focus her energy on harnessing that desire. 

She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the thought. Perhaps tonight she would be more understanding and less of a person in need of anger-management. She wasn’t ready to tell him about her powers just yet, but she planned on telling him when she _was_ ready. She could not deny him the truth when she felt, deep down, that he deserved to know.

As Rogue watched Remy lift a candle from the candleholder, she decided that it was perhaps time for her to try her hand at having a normal, albeit non-physical, relationship with him.

‘Dere!’

Remy had rearranged some of the candles on the candleholder. A part of the deck began to shift to reveal a secret entrance to the space below.

‘A secret door,’ Rogue said, raising a brow. ‘How very mysterious.’

Remy grinned. ‘Myst’ry makes de man, mon chere.’

He helped her down the opening and then slid in behind her. The space they now found themselves in was breathtaking. The bottom of the boat was constructed completely out of glass. Various lights lit the space so that the immediate water was illuminated. Standing in such a place made Rogue feel as though she were floating in a magical bubble under the sea. There was a small round table set in the middle of the space, with two chairs, two plates with utensils, two glasses of wine, and one single candle. Remy moved to this table now and pulled out one of the chairs. 

‘Mademoiselle?’

Rogue smiled and took the seat offered to her. She was breathless and greatly flattered at what he had prepared for her.

Remy tucked her carefully in and then took to his own chair, but not before tapping the glass where a group of fish were gathered.

‘Nosy lil’ fishy,’ he said, with a chuckle. ‘I should ‘ave put seafood on de menu.’

Rogue’s eyes widened and she threw her napkin at him with a laugh. ‘Remy! That’s so mean!’

Remy grinned widely. _So far, so smooth_.

‘I was on’y jokin’, ma belle. ‘Ere.’ He lifted the silver casing that covered her plate. Rogue looked down at tonight’s dinner and instantly her stomach rumbled with gratitude. There were boiled baby potatoes, mildly cooked green beans, a lot of salad, loads of garlic bread, and a large wad of lasagna.

Rogue moaned.

‘I would ‘ave preferred de Cajun mix to de Italian… but Remy knows w’at ‘is femme enjoys.’ When Rogue looked up at him with appreciation, those large emerald eyes expressing her thanks, he cleared his throat, suddenly very thirsty. ‘Bon appetite.’

**[-X-]**

Rogue could feel the warmth from Remy’s breath on her neck. His breathing made her breathless. They were dancing… and considerably close. Neither spoke as the Righteous Brothers sang “Unchained Melody” in the heated background. Remy had his hand on the small of her back, his other gripping hers. He held her gently.

She could feel the heat spread through her body and wondered if he had noticed the reddening of her cheeks. His scent intoxicated her, and she had the sudden impulse to run her tongue over his Adams Apple. Just once, to let him know that she could.

Biting on her lower lip, and sighing too gently for Remy to notice, she mustered some control and decided instead to lay her head against his shoulder. Remy responded by holding her closer.

He wished this could last forever. They were in an intimate situation at the moment but it wasn’t tainted by the need for something more. He was utterly content just holding her thus and swaying her with the gentle breeze of the music. But as the song came to an end, Ororo’s words echoed in his mind, and he pulled her away with _much_ hesitation.

‘Rogue…’

Rogue looked up into his face, her eyes darting from one red pupil to the other. ‘Mmhmm?’

_God_ , Remy thought, gazing back into her eyes, _she be de loveliest t’ing in dis world…_ ‘We need to talk…’

Rogue almost flinched at the words. She knew this was coming from the moment he had asked her out on this date. ‘Sure, sugah.’ The two of them made their way to the table, on which lay the remnants of their dinner. ‘What’s on ya mind?’

‘Us.’ Remy took her hand the moment they sat down and held it between the two of his. He was looking directly into her eyes, which gave Rogue the signal that something serious was about to be said. ‘I know we ‘ave a bizarre hist’ry, chere. But… I don’ t’ink we should make dat de excuse to stay away from each ot’er.’ He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Rogue could tell how difficult it was for him to bridge the gap of silence they had created over the subject of Antarctica. She respected him for making the decision to bring it up. Although a part of her still wanted to avoid the whole situation, she knew it was time to flesh it all out. 

‘Ah agree,’ she said, slowly.

‘Good. ‘Cause chere… dis fool be in love wit’ you.’ He ran a hand through his hair. ‘Dat night at de trial on’y confirmed for me w’at you mean to me. You know everyt’in’ ‘bout dis Cajun now, chere. Everyt’in’. No more secrets left. I don’t wan’ no more secrets from now on. I t’ought I lost you once, and I never wan’ to feel dat again. Never.’

Rogue could feel the tears burn behind her eyes. She was afraid to speak, lest she cause the tears to spill. Had he just confessed his love for her?

‘I know we can’t touch each ot’er, Rogue. And it be harder now ‘cause I know w’at it’s like to touch you. De way you feel. So soft…’ He trailed off for a moment, but the pained look on Rogue’s face made him rush on. ‘We cherish dat mem’ry, and make some new ones. Toget’er. Gambit don’ love you ‘cause you’re beautiful. Though it’s definit’ly an added bonus.’ He winked. ‘Gambit loves you ‘cause you be you, chere. An’ dats all dis fool wants.’

He squeezed her hand in his. Rogue lowered her gaze. The hesitation she had felt all these months was slowing beginning to fade.

‘An’ yah’re all Ah want…’ She said _the_ words. Finally. She could let them out.

‘Den let’s do dis! Let’s get toget’er and end de gap dat keeps growin’ ‘tween us.’

‘But, Remy—’

‘Non buts, Rogue.’ He placed his gloved fingers under her chin and lifted her head. ‘Jus’ give me a try.’

‘Even if Ah can’t evah touch ya again?’

‘Even den, petite.’

Rogue smiled, and closed the gap between them. Her arms were around his neck and she held him as tight as her strength would allow her to. Nevertheless, Remy nearly fell over with the impact of her hold. He chuckled.

‘I take dat as a yes, oui?’

Rogue nodded, her cheeks glistening with tears. ‘Yea… and stop makin’ me cry, sugah.’

He wiped her cheeks with his gloved hands and gave her a ravishing smile. ‘You jus’ made dis old rat de luckiest man in dis world.’

Rogue returned the smile. ‘It’s taken us a long time to get here, hasn’t it?’

‘Yup, but at leas’ now I can brag to all de ot’er guys. Dey owe me money fer dis.’

‘You had bets runnin’ on mah answer?!’ Rogue’s eyes widened and she punched him playfully in the arm. 

Remy laughed. ‘I’m jokin’! I swear it!’ He rubbed his arm.

Rogue’s smile turned into a frown. ‘But… how are we gonna do this?’

Remy caressed her cheek. ‘We’ll make it work, chere. I promise.’


	5. Penguins

**[-X-]**

**_Two Months Later…_ **

Remy walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his swimming trunks, sandals, and a navy-blue towel around his neck. He headed straight for the fridge and pulled it open.

‘Nice penguins, bub.’

Remy grabbed his water bottle and shut the fridge door. He grinned at the Canadian, who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. ‘T’anks. A gift from de lady.’ He gestured down at his penguin-clad trunks. ‘Dey not so bad.’

Logan smirked. ‘Yea, actually they are.’ He scrunched up his empty beer can in one hand and threw it into the garbage bin. ‘Swish.’

It had been nearly two months now since Remy had taken Rogue out to the boat, and it had taken a few weeks for them to get accustomed to the actual idea of _dating_. At first they had kept this development in their relationship as low-key as possible, but eventually their teammates began to realize that Remy and Rogue had become official. Both were surprised at the relief their teammates expressed, and they found this acceptance quite liberating.

Remy had easily found himself falling into the couple routine. Everything he did involved Rogue, revolved around Rogue, and dissolved for Rogue.

Rogue, however, had taken a longer time to get used to the idea. Even now she jumped every time Remy was there when she opened her eyes in the morning. He had made it a habit to cook her breakfast after she had had a troubling night, or a late break from the Danger Room the night before. They had decided that rooms were out of bounds, silently agreeing that neither could be trusted with their raging and unquenching lust for each other. If they were going to make this relationship work, it would have to be with a lot of control and firm boundaries. As a result, they rarely spent time alone in one or the other’s room, except when Remy decided to cook his lady a Cajun treat and serve it to her in bed. So far, they were doing very well.

‘You comin’ out to de lake?’ Remy asked, as he settled on a stool opposite the Wolverine.

‘Naw. I don’t like gettin’ wet. Besides, I told ‘Ro I’d help her with her shelving today.’

Remy raised a brow. Amidst his own courting of Rogue, he hadn’t failed to notice that Logan was spending a considerable amount of time with the resident weather-goddess. ‘But I saw her ‘ead out dere, too.’

‘She won’t be staying there long.’

Remy shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he got up. ‘I’ll see you later, den.’ 

‘Later,’ Logan responded, dismissively, and popped open his fourth can.

**[-X-]**

‘And then he says that he doesn’t _want_ to eat dinner, just because I complained!’ Jean threw her hands up in the air as if the whole world were a ball of annoyance. Ororo and Betsy flashed each other a smile. It was always amusing to hear about the sins of Mr. Summers, especially when they came from _Mrs_. Summers. ‘You would think he’d understand,’ Jean continued. ‘I mean, just because I’m not the leader of my own team, doesn’t mean I don’t have more pressing matters on my mind than what I should make for dinner!’

‘Ohhhh, don’t worry yourself over it,’ Betsy cooed. ‘Men aren’t exactly perceptive to the patterns of a woman.’ 

It was a hot Friday afternoon, and the X-Women had decided to take advantage of the cloudless sky and brilliant sun. Sunbathing was always a time for the girls to catch up on each other about everything and anything. Lounging on their towels by the lake that ran through the vast grounds of the X-Mansion, the girls relaxed and allowed themselves to forget about the issues that pressured the world around them.

‘Ah dunno,’ Rogue was saying, smoothing lotion over her bare arms and shoulders. ‘Ah don’t think _all_ men are that clueless…’

Jean rolled her eyes. ‘Why? Are Cajuns cut from a different mold?’

Rogue stuck out her tongue.

**[-X-]**

Remy was whistling as he made his way towards the spot Rogue had said the girls would be using as their sunbathing location. She had told him it was a _Girl’s Only_ affair, but he decided it would be fun to crash the party. 

He suddenly stopped his off-tune melody when he saw the clearing just on the other side of the low hedge, and found four, beautiful, bikini-clad women stretched out on the sand. He could see Jean’s lips moving and assumed she was complaining about her husband again. Ororo and Betsy were lying on their backs, both wearing shades and both smirking at what Jean was saying. He glanced over the scene again and saw Rogue sitting a few feet away from the others, no doubt in fear that her exposed body would pose a hazard if she sat too close.

A string in Remy’s heart tugged gently. It pained him to see Rogue act on precautions that were completely unfair. Nature had dealt her a bad hand, as a result she was forced to treat herself as an outsider. Rogue didn’t deserve the space between where she was, and where her friends sat. She deserved to sit right in the midst of them and enjoy their company without a care. Isolating herself from everyone else was something she did on a sub-conscious level. She wasn’t even aware of it. Remy, however, was painfully aware of it and he didn’t like it one bit.

Sliding the towel off his neck, he pulled on a charming smile and sauntered into the clearing. Jean instantly stopped talking.

‘Afternoon, ladies,’ he said, giving Jean a wink. He spread out his towel right next to Rogue’s pale white one, and lay down on his belly. ‘Don’ mind me.’

The girls exchanged looks and Rogue shrugged her shoulders at their inquiring expressions. ‘Remy, yah’re bustin’ in on a private conversation.’

Remy rolled over on his side so that he was facing the girls, with his back towards Rogue. ‘Dat true?’

‘It was,’ Betsy said, now also turning to lie on her stomach. ‘But you’re welcome to stay. Apparently, you exceed the expectations placed on your gender.’

She winked at the Cajun, who laughed. ‘T’anks for de compliment.’ He glanced up when he saw that Ororo was packing her things. He assumed she was leaving to get Logan’s help “shelving”. As Ororo said her goodbyes and left, Remy and Jean exchanged knowing looks. 

‘Shelving,’ she said, simply.

‘Yup. Shelvin’.’

Rogue looked from one to the other, and then frowned. ‘Ah don’t get it… what’s so big ‘bout shelvin’?’

Jean laughed out loud. ‘What’s so big indeed…’ She dawned her shades and eased into her towel, the sun dancing off of her brilliantly ginger hair.

Rogue pouted when Jean didn’t elaborate. She poked around in the sand with her finger in irritation. Noticing the drop in her mood, Remy turned to lie facing her.

BIG mistake.

For the first time since entering the clearing, he realized that Rogue was entirely nude except for a black string bikini that did a very poor job of leaving anything for the imagination. Her creamy skin was covered in lotion that made her flesh glisten in the sunlight. She smelled of coconut and jasmine, her sweet scent flooding his senses where he lay mere inches away from her.

His body reacted to her presence before he could control himself. The penguins stretched.

‘Inside joke,’ he said, lying back stomach down on the towel. He wondered if she had noticed the tenting of his trunks. Her frowning face convinced him that she hadn’t. He exhaled a sigh of relief.

‘Oh.’ She lay back down on her towel, too frustrated to acknowledge his current dilemma. 

If she had, then perhaps she, too, would have felt the same desire Remy was feeling for her now. He watched as her round bosom rose and fell with her breathing, each mound a haven he had tasted oh so long ago. He suddenly remembered the weight of each in the palm of his hand, the feel of each, the texture of each….

His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it escaped the bottom of her bikini top and lingered down her stomach to dip lazily into the cove of her puckered belly button. His lips parted as his mouth dried. He licked his lips to bring back some of the moisture. He tried to avert his eyes… but found it too difficult a task.

 _Damn…_ he thought, his eyes lingering on her long, kissable neck. _Should be a sin to look dat good…._ He convinced himself that it was a sin to be dating someone that delicious and not be able to touch her. He groaned out loud as his body tensed.

‘What?’ Rogue turned her eyes towards him, confused. ‘Ya say somethin’, sugah?’

Remy cleared his throat, finally pealing his eyes off of her. ‘Non.’ He smiled slyly. ‘Jean and Scott ‘ave anot’er fight?’ His voice was low to keep the other two women from hearing what he was saying.

Rogue chuckled, and Remy was glad to see that her sudden anger had ebbed. ‘Nah. She’s just in her complainin’ mood again.’ She flashed him a smile that nearly killed him.

‘So, ever complain ‘bout me to de friends?’ He was glad his voice was behaving normally, even if his body wasn’t.

A sly smile crept onto Rogue’s face. ‘Wouldn’ ya like ta know.’ She chuckled at the expression on Remy’s face. ‘Sugah, ya gotta give me somethin’ ta complain ‘bout first.’ She blushed. ‘But yah’ve been as sweet as pie.’

Remy gave her a devilish grin. ‘I try.’

‘Umm… Remy?’ She rolled onto her side to face him, oblivious to what her change in position was doing to poor Remy’s composure.

‘Ya, Rogue?’ He forced himself to think of cold things.

‘The girls are plannin’ on takin’ the weekend off for a girl’s trip sorta thing.’ She was twisting a corner of her towel in her hands. ‘An’ they invited me along….’ 

The thing Rogue missed most about her single lifestyle was the ability to make decisions without being responsible for, or to, anyone else. During the course of the past two months she had already gotten herself into various arguments with the Cajun regarding her lack of consideration when making plans. Too often Remy would go looking for her and find out later that she had left with a teammate on a shopping spree, or had gone out to dinner with a bunch of the guys. It wasn’t so much that she was doing these things that bothered him. He wasn’t selfish nor possessive in that way. It was more the fact that he simply wanted to be in the know, so that if she did disappear for hours on end, he wouldn’t worry. During their last fight she had promised to work on her communication skills and try to include him more in her daily routines.

‘An’ you wan’ to go?’ He was suddenly feeling less strained now. 

‘…Yea …’

Remy sighed. He had been planning a quiet weekend for the two of them, but he was wise enough to realize that he couldn’t hog her all the time—as much as he would have liked to.

‘Oh, dat’s great. It’ll be fun if Betsy’s goin’ along. She always carries de party.’ He tried to sound excited for her.

‘But are ya okay with that? Ah’ll be gone a whole two days.’

‘Two an’ a ‘alf, chere,’ he said, with a slight pout.

Rogue gave him a soft smile. ‘Ah’ll make it up to ya, Ah swear.’

Remy raised a brow. ‘Really?’

‘Two words.’ She flashed him her sexiest smile. ‘Fried. Chicken.’

‘You know Gambit can’t resist your fried chicken, chere.’ He laughed good-naturedly. ‘You’ve got yourself a deal.’


	6. The Lean

**[-X-]**

Having just finished packing for her weekend trip, Rogue headed down to the main level of the Mansion. After enjoying the afternoon out in the sun, and after telling Remy about the trip, the two had gone their separate ways. Remy had gone off to his scheduled Danger Room session, and Rogue had retreated to her room to pack. The girls would be leaving tomorrow and she wanted to make sure she had everything ready.

She walked through the entrance hall and entered the kitchen. There she found Logan enjoying a bowl of Lucky Charms.

‘Cereal in the evenin’?’ she said, opening up the fridge.

‘Got a problem with that?’ Logan poked around in the milk with his spoon. ‘I like the marshmallows.’

‘Whatevah floats your boat, sugah,’ she said, with a chuckle. She began pulling out an assortment of ingredients. ‘How ‘bout I make ya a real snack?’

‘Nah, it’s alright. I’m meetin’ up with someone later for dinner. It’s Bobby’s turn to cook.’

‘Oh yea! Ah guess everyone’s busy with their own plans t’night then.’ Bobby was a terrible cook and so most people tried to avoid his night if possible. ‘So, who’s this somebody yah’re havin’ dinner with?’ Rogue had a strong suspicion the person was Ororo.

‘Don’t worry about that. How are things goin’ with the Cajun?’

‘Tryin’ ta change the subject? Not at all smooth, Wolvie.’ Rogue pulled out the blender and began to mix what Logan deduced was a salsa sauce.

‘I’m not tryin’. I’m changin’ it. So, how’s the ball an’ chain?’

Since their very first mission together, years ago, Logan had taken Rogue under his wing. Though distant and reserved at first, Rogue began to reveal character traits that Logan not only admired, but also found similar to his own. Both were outcasts; both had disturbing pasts; both had often crossed that line between good and evil; both were loyal to those they cared for; and neither took any crap from anyone else. The only difference between them was that Logan ran on instinct, and Rogue ran on emotions. She was young, reckless, and stubborn, and so Logan watched over her carefully—like an older brother would a younger sister. 

‘S’all good this far, Ah guess.’ Rogue pressed a button on the blender, forcing the conversation to pause as the noise ripped through the air. When the blender stopped, she noticed the lift in Logan’s brow. ‘What?’

‘“Ah guess”? Sounds shifty.’

Rogue flashed him a reassuring smile. ‘No, nothin’ like that. Remy’s been wonderful. It’s just…’ She trailed off. No matter how much she and Logan had bonded over the years, she wasn’t sure if she could talk openly about her love-life with him.

‘It’s just what?’ Logan took a chip from the bowl Rogue had placed before him and dipped it into the salsa.

‘Well… it’s kinda mushy.’

Logan shrugged, a look of indifference on his face. Normally he would have ended the conversation there. He didn’t do “mushy”. But everyone was aware that Rogue and Remy weren’t engaged in an intimate relationship, so how mushy could things get? ‘Try me.’

A little surprised that Logan was willing her hear her out, Rogue inhaled slowly. ‘Okay, well the thing is, since Remy an’ Ah can’t touch, he’s been keepin’ his distance. Physically.’

Logan grabbed another chip. ‘Well, no shit. Isn’t that the natural reaction?’

‘Yea, but he doesn’t have ta cut off _all_ intimacy! Ah mean, Ah’m covered from head ta toe every second of every day, which means a little touchin’ can happen; like a hug, maybe a caress. He doesn’t even hold mah hand.’

Logan dipped his chip into the bowl of salsa. Okay, things were starting to sound mushy. ‘He prob’ly doesn’t know he’s supposed to.’ He was going to leave it at that, but the confused look on Rogue’s face compelled him to continue. ‘Look, this touchin’ thing is a soft issue between the two o’ you. The guy’s so f—ing horny he prob’ly thinks you’ll get nervous or get the wrong idea if he makes any moves on ya. So, he doesn’t.’

Rogue blinked. _Raht, that makes sense. Ah think…_ ‘But a guy wouldn’t get turned on just by holdin’ a girl’s hand, would he?’

Logan groaned. This was getting _way_ too mushy. He suddenly regretted his decision to help her in such matters, but he pressed forward. ‘It depends. If you’re banging your girl five nights a week, prob’ly not. But, assuming Remy ain’t cheatin’ on ya, you’re talkin’ about a player who hasn’t popped one in months.’

Rogue stared. She wasn’t sure what was making her more uncomfortable; talking about Remy’s sexual frustrations with Logan, or hearing Logan’s use of colourful language. She decided to shift gears and get to the original purpose of this conversation.

‘Well, all those things aside… Ah _want_ him ta feel physically comfortable around me, but Ah know he won’t make a move. So, it’s up ta me ta take the initiative.’

Logan nodded, rubbing his stubbly chin with his fingers. He could see where this conversation was headed. ‘An’ ya wanna know how to send the right signals.’

Rogue inwardly released a sigh of relief. ‘Exactly! As a guy, how do ya know when a gal wants ya ta make a move?’

Logan shrugged one shoulder. ‘Easy. Body language.’

Rogue frowned. ‘Body language?’

‘Yup.’ Logan thought about it for a moment. Of course Rogue wouldn’t know anything about body language. With her particular set of powers, it would have been useless to learn how to seduce someone, knowing that nothing could come of it. 

What Rogue also seemed oblivious to, but what every healthy person, including Logan, was pleasantly aware of, was that Rogue had a body that didn’t need to be taught the art of seduction. Her natural body language was enough to arose anyone’s attention, and he was sure that Remy was aware of this. The Cajun was just playing it safe by ignoring it, and this was a good thing. However, this also meant that Remy had turned off his natural senses in regards to a platonic, physical relationship, and therefore didn’t think to participate in the more natural, more innocent forms of intimacy; as in holding hands. 

‘What you have to do is show the guy with your body that you want him to make a move.’

Rogue nodded. ‘How?’

‘You _lean_.’

‘Ah what?’

Logan groaned. Mush was crawling all over the place. ‘You lean your body in. When you want him to hold your hand, lean sideways towards him. Brush against his arm. Instinct should make him wanna grab your hand. When you want him to hug you, lean your body into his space. Guys always feel it when a girl invades their personal space. He’ll know you’re wantin’ some huggin’.’ He was so thankful that no one else was around. If anyone overheard him talking about this mush he knew they’d never let him live it down. ‘That’s all the advice I have, so you better be satisfied.’ He popped one last chip into his mouth before sliding off his stool.

‘So, the _Lean_.’

‘The Lean. That’s all.’

‘Thanks, sugah.’ She smiled warmly.

Logan grunted as he left the mush behind. ‘Yea yea, whatever.’

**[-X-]**

Remy watched as Rogue broke a piece of naan and dipped it into the daal (1). ‘W’at you t’ink?’

Rogue chewed slowly, trying to get every nuance of the flavour. Remy often pulled Rogue to various restaurants, which were usually hidden gems off the beaten path, and Rogue found that she had acquired a sharp taste for different cuisines. Dating Remy meant that having a healthy appetite and a wide-ranging food palette was essential, and luckily Rogue found that she had both.

‘Kinda spicy. Ah like it.’

After talking with Logan, Rogue had taken a bowl of chips and salsa to the Recreation Room, where she had promised to meet Remy after his Danger Room session. He had showed up early and devoured her snack. Declaring that he was still hungry, he offered to take her out for a late dinner. Rogue had readily agreed, knowing that she would be leaving the next day for the weekend and wouldn’t be able to spend time with him until she returned.

Remy had brought her to a South Asian restaurant called Rang (2). The walls were draped with red and yellow shawls and the tables were low to the ground with large, plush, lavish pillows as chairs. The light was dim but shimmered yellow, sending the entire atmosphere into a lulled type of dream. The scent of spices was in the air and the gentle clinking of metal plates and cups appropriately accompanied the soft music.

‘Good. I like my food spicy so dis restaurant is de nice fit.’ 

Remy continued to watch Rogue as she tried different dishes. He was glad that he had a girlfriend who wasn’t shy about her passion for food. His gaze lingered as he watched as she brought a spoon up to her full lips. Her long, slender neck glowed in the dim, yellow light. Each time she reached up to pull her soft hair off her cheeks, the scent of her delicious body pulsed over him like a warm breeze. 

Remy reached for his cup of cold water and gulped down a few sips. He pulled his eyes away from his lovely lady and instead tried to divert his attention to his surroundings. Although he had promised himself that he would never make Rogue feel uncomfortable in his presence, he was finding that with each day that passed, his body became more and more aware of hers. It was a natural reaction that had once played a big role in his judgment. During these past two months he had tried very hard to control the lust that was bubbling just beneath the surface, but it was starting to get difficult. He had never gone through such a “dry spell” before, and knowing that things were not likely to change for him, he was beginning to wonder how he would last. Rogue, of course, was oblivious to her own attractiveness, and therefore unaware of how her mere presence was affecting Remy’s demeanour. It was a lost cause.

Remy found his eyes darting back to her. She was different from the women he often found himself attracted to, who were often blonde or red-headed, with pale eyes and sharp features. Rogue had dark hair—with a shock of white in her bangs—and vibrant, startling emerald eyes. Her features were soft and unexaggerated, her body voluptuous and curvaceous.

Remy took a few more sips from his glass of cold water. Rogue also had an attractive personality. She was charming and fun, and although she had a temper as hot as fire, he found that he enjoyed maintaining her. 

Rogue’s only fault, if one would even consider it a fault, lay in her lack of confidence. Outside of a relationship she was flirty, sexy, and full of sass. But in a relationship, he found her often doubting herself. He knew that this self-doubt stemmed from her lack of experience in relationships and the trauma she had experienced in her childhood when her powers had first manifested. Whether she felt unfit or insecure, Remy found the challenge of supporting her in finding her own worth an endearing and important role. She had such an intoxicating hold on him, and yet was oblivious to the power she held.

Remy let out a sigh and allowed his gaze to drift. Rogue noticed his wandering eyes and followed his gaze. His eyes had settled on an elderly couple sitting a few cushions down from them. The couple must have been in their late sixties. They had finished eating and were now sipping steaming cups of tea.

‘Mah, don’t they look happy.’

Remy nodded. ‘How long you t’ink dey been toget’er?’

‘Forevah.’ She smiled.

Remy caught Rogue’s eyes and winked. ‘Looks like we got competition.’

Rogue chuckled, but suddenly stopped as a third voice entered their conversation. 

‘Do not bet on it, young man.’

Both Rogue and Remy, startled, looked up and saw that the elderly couple was now looking at _them_.

‘We beg your pardon,’ Rogue said, sheepishly. ‘We didn’ mean ta talk behind y’all’s back.’

‘Pay no mind,’ said the elderly lady. ‘We are very proud that we have been together for fifty years.’

’FIFTY?!’ both Rogue and Remy exclaimed in unison.

The elderly man chuckled. ‘Yes, today makes fifty. Fifty years ago, I married the one and only woman I have ever loved. And for fifty years I have paid the price.’ He winked at Remy.

‘Oh, you stop that now,’ said the elderly lady. She had a kind and inviting laugh. ‘How long have you two been married?’

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks.

‘We not be married.’ Remy inadvertently put his hand in his pocket, and fingered the old engagement ring that lay snuggly among the folds.

‘We’ve only been datin’ two months,’ Rogue added. ‘But we’ve known each oth’a for about five years.’

‘Why did you not start dating earlier?’ The elderly man eyed Remy suspiciously. ‘No courage?’

Remy cleared his throat. ‘You can say dat, homme…’

Rogue, feeling that Remy shouldn’t take all the blame for their late start, added, ‘we have a complicated history. But we’re tryin’.’

The elderly couple smiled, knowingly. ‘You two have an interesting _rishta_ ,’ said the elderly lady. ‘I can see it in the stars.’

Both Rogue and Remy gazed out of the large window just behind the married couple’s table. The stars blinked brightly back at them. 

‘Rishta?’ Remy rubbed his chin as he contemplated the word. ‘Dat be a new word fo’ me.’

‘Loosely it means “relationship”. But more specifically, a “bond”,’ explained the elderly man. ‘Not all relationships are defined. Not all can be explained. There is a thread of fate that ties people together. You may not always be together in body, but your rishta will keep you connected.’ He gave them both a hearty smile. ‘I will pray that your thread remains strong for the next fifty years.’

**[-X-]**

‘So… a thread of fate…’ Remy tilted his head down to look at Rogue as she walked beside him. They had left the restaurant and were now making their way to where he had parked the car a few streets down. They had shared a pot of tea with the elderly couple and had spent the next hour listening to the story of their life. Remy felt a renewed burst of inspiration. ‘I ‘ave to admit, our love story be more romantic.’

Rogue shook her head. ‘No way! He proposed to her aft’a comin’ back from the war, when everyone thought he was _dead_. Dressed in a uniform, with a medal on his chest and flowers in his hand…’ Rogue gushed, her hands clasped together before her. ‘He musta been so han’some.’

‘Pfft.’ Remy waved a hand before him, dismissing the image Rogue had created of the elderly man. ‘Chere, you ‘aven’t ‘eard dis Cajun’s proposal yet. When I make de vow, you won’t be able to say non.’

Rogue suddenly stopped mid-stride. ‘What?’

Remy stopped and turned around to face her. ‘W’at?’

‘Uh… nevermind…’ Rogue took a few steps to catch up to him. She had been startled to hear Remy refer to a proposal. Was he dropping her a hint of his intentions, or was his comment simply a response to the conversation? Rogue had never thought about marriage. Dating was one thing, but getting _married_?

Despite her shock, Rogue found herself suddenly smiling. If Remy was seriously thinking about their future, then perhaps this was the sign that it was time to share with him her secret. She had been waiting for the right moment to tell him. After all, timing was key. By telling him that she had nearly complete control of her powers would mean a big development in their relationship. In their _rishta_.

And she was ready. She could feel it in the core of her being.

A few yards ahead of them Rogue could make out Remy’s car in the darkness. As they approached, she made a mental note to wait until returning from the weekend trip to tell him. Telling him now, and then leaving the next morning for two days, would be rather unfair to them both.

She turned her head slightly to gaze up at him. His profile revealed a relaxed expression on his face. His hair, which fell just passed his ears, waved gently in the slow, night breeze. Could she wait the entire weekend to tell him, now that she had decided to do so? With him looking so incredibly delicious, and with the dim streetlight creating a canopy of misty glow above them, the romantic mood she felt was thick around them. She wondered why he was walking so far away from her. She wanted him to come closer. To hold her hand…

And then Logan’s voice suddenly resonated through her mind. _‘The Lean.’_

The Lean! She had nearly forgotten. Mustering a little courage, she leaned her body closer to Remy’s. She brushed her arm against his, and instinctively felt him slow his walking pace. 

Remy, who had noticed that Rogue had been lost in her own thoughts these last few moments, was startled to feel her brush up against him. He slowed his pace, wondering what she was up to, but she made no further move. 

He looked down at her face, the dim light catching the sparkle in her eyes. She was walking very close to him now, her arm now and then brushing against his. Instinctively, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and dropped it beside hers.

They both continued to walk. Remy had a strong urge to hold her hand. Something about the look in her eyes, and the way her body moved, made him wonder if she wanted him to. Was she sending him a message through their thread of fate? Was their rishta demanding something substantial? On any other night Remy would have quenched the urge. He had promised to honour their decision to avoid all things physical, but perhaps he was taking things to an extreme. What harm could come of holding her hand? And he very much wanted to hold it….

Slowly, ever so slowly, Remy extended his index finger and touched her gloved hand. She didn’t move it away and Remy took this as a sign of invitation. He hooked his index finger with hers and slid his palm against the palm of her hand. He tightened his grip, pulling her in closer against him.

Rogue could feel Remy’s hand close around her own and a smile of content spread over her face. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and as she did so, Remy released her hand and slipped his arm around her waist.

‘Let’s take anot’er walk ‘round de block, chere.’ Remy had no desire to let her go.

‘Sure, sugah. We’ve got the time.’ Rogue’s heart beat against her chest. Softly. 

_Yea, this is nice_ , she thought, as they approached the car, passed it, and kept walking into the night.

**[-X-]**

(1) naan = flat bread used in many Asian cuisines; daal = a sort of lentil soup

(2) Rang = Pron. ‘rung’. It means “colour”.


	7. Secret’s Out

**[-X-]**

Remy watched as Jean’s SUV pulled out of the mansion gates and turned to disappear down the main road, his lady-love snuggled in the back seat among Ororo and the luggage. He let out a long sigh and shut the main door. Turning back into the entrance hall, he found himself facing Scott, who had also opted to watch his wife drive away.

‘Finally,’ Scott breathed, loosening his shoulders and smiling at the Cajun. ‘I thought they’d never leave.’

Remy stared. ‘Say w’at?’

Scott chuckled at the expression on Remy’s face. ‘You won’t understand. You’re still new at this relationship game.’ He cracked his neck and lounged off towards the kitchen. Remy followed him.

‘W’at you mean, homme? I’ve ‘ad plenty of experience.’

Scott snickered and poured himself a glass of juice. ‘I’m talking about a _serious_ relationship. With _one_ woman.’

Remy shrugged up his shoulders.

‘The point is,’ Scott went on, ‘is that once you’ve been in a relationship long enough, you start yearning for some space. Jean feels the same way. It doesn’t mean we love each other less. It only means we’ve become comfortable with each other.’ Seeing that he wasn’t convincing Remy in the least, he shrugged. ‘When the weekend is over, Jean will be coming back home to me. It’s enough of a gap to want her madly when she returns.’ He raised his cup in good cheer. Remy simply shook his head.

‘Dat’s sad, mon ami. Your relationship, it’s hit de graveyard.’

‘The graveyard?’

‘Where de romance goes to die.’

Scott chuckled. ‘Admit it, Gambit. It’s not the woman you’re going to miss, but the sex.’

Remy nearly choked on his own words. ‘W’at sex?’ He thought it was obvious that he and Rogue were not engaged in anything sexual whatsoever, so it surprised him that Scott would seem so wayward about it.

Scott raised a brow, and then clenched his jaw. Jean had told him about Rogue’s most recent development of her powers over the last two months. She now had nearly complete control, and it seemed rather impossible that she wouldn’t have shared this information with her boyfriend. Considering the sexual charge that tensed up a room full of people when they were together, Scott was almost sure she would have.

‘Uhhh… you aren’t having sex?’ Scott cursed himself. He had just made a _very_ big mistake as he realized he had just leaked out a _very_ serious secret.

Remy crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Non. Am I s’posed to be?’ 

‘No… I just thought that maybe… I don’t know… Rogue had controlled her powers or something.’ For a leader, Scott was doing a poor job saving his own neck.

‘W’at? Non, she hasn’t been able… to…’ and then it hit him. ‘Wait… w’at you be sayin’?!’

Scott flinched. He never really liked Remy. He found the man to be an egotistical, dumbfounded womanizer who really had no assets the team could use. However, staring at the man whose face was now contorted in utter confusion, he suddenly felt sympathetic. After all, before Jean had come along, Scott’s own sex-life had been practically nonexistent. _Oh, crap! Jean…_

If Jean ever found out that it was _he_ who had told Remy Rogue’s secret, he would be sleeping on the couch for eternity. Scott shuddered at the thought.

‘Look, Remy. It’s not really my place to—’ Before he could continue, Remy cut him off with a nasty look.

‘I deserve to know,’ he said, feeling his anger boil. 

Aside from what Scott thought, Remy _was_ an intelligent boy. And this intelligent boy was beginning to piece things together. _Why_ was Rogue having special “appointments” with Jean? _Why_ did he find her sometimes in the lab alone with Hank? _Why_ had she refused each time to tell him? What was she hiding? And _what_ was Scott suggesting? He had promised Rogue no more secrets, and he had expected the same from her. Now, however, he had the sudden cold-clenching feeling that she was hiding something very important from him.

Scott gave up on his juice and let out a long sigh. ‘I don’t know all the details,’ he said, simply. ‘If you’re curious, I suggest you seek out Hank. He knows more than I can tell you. He’s on a mission right now, but he’ll be back tomorrow.’

Remy glared. Was Scott seriously backing out of finishing what he had clearly just started? But Remy only nodded and tried to regain his composure. He could understand Scott’s predicament, and decided that getting the information out of him wouldn’t be as fulfilling as what Hank might be able to tell him.

‘Fine,’ he said, getting up and making his way out of the kitchen. ‘I’ll wait.’ 

Scott groaned. He was so dead.

**[-X-]**

It was a small cabin on the outskirts of a great lake, but the view was amazing. Betsy had stumbled on the place years ago when she had turned off the road one night to relieve the alcohol in her stomach, and had shared its location with the other women. It soon became their hideaway and they usually visited the location once every few months. It was located just outside a small, busy town where anything and anyone could be found. The town was considered the home of the original party, and always welcomed the girls to a good time.

The cabin itself was homey, with two rooms, a small kitchen, and a large living space. It was nicely furnished with large wooden upholstery and quilted blankets, handmade rugs, and sweet-smelling potted flowers. It was the perfect place to unwind and relax within such a peaceful atmosphere.

‘YOU CAN WHAT?!’

Well, _almost_ peaceful.

The girls had unpacked, two to a room. Rogue and Ororo had taken the room opening out to the garden, while Jean and Betsy had taken the room that opened out to the lake. Finishing with their unpacking, they had filtered into the main living space, lit the fire in the huge stone hearth, grabbed various pillows and blankets, and engaged themselves fully in a game of “Truth or Dare”.

It had been Betsy’s turn to ask Rogue a question, and Rogue’s answer was enough to wipe the peace off any location. With her empty wine glass now lying somewhere in the folds of her blanket, Betsy stared open-mouthed at Rogue. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me…’

Rogue lowered her eyes and twisted her pillow between her hands. She always hated this game. No one ever really _dared_ her to do anything. They were always so keen on asking her personal questions. Beside her, she could feel Jean physically sigh. The truth was out.

‘That was an unfair question, Elizabeth,’ Ororo said, sternly. She had also been shocked by Rogue’s response, but unlike the raven-haired woman, Ororo was quick to recover. She had always known this day would come.

‘What? I was only curious—’

‘It’s alraht,’ Rogue said, her voice soft. ‘Ah was gonna tell y’all sooner or later.’ She looked up with a faint smile, and then pulled her gloves off of her hands. ‘It’s been a month now, Ah believe, since Ah learned how ta touch for a long duration of time.’ She looked at Jean for confirmation, who nodded back encouragingly. ‘Ah think Ah’m ready ta go public…’

‘Rogue, you sound like you’re at a confessional,’ Betsy joked, and then she laughed. She flung her arms around Rogue’s shoulders and gave her a hearty squeeze. ‘Welcome to the “I can touch” club.’

Jean rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her smile… or her relief. She was so glad this was all out in the open now. No more hiding, no more secrets.

‘Well, Ah was scared,’ Rogue confessed. She stared into her mug of chocolate milk. ‘Ah didn’t want everyone ta find out at once. It’d be too overwhelmin’.’

‘Which is totally understandable,’ Ororo said, soothingly. ‘What did Remy say when you told him?’

Rogue’s face paled. ‘Ah… sorta haven’t told him… yet…’

‘Wait, you haven’t told your man you can touch him now?!’ Betsy was beside herself. ‘You are aware that you’re dating Mr. LeBeau… only _the_ most attractive guy around.’

Jean touched her temple, feeling a headache breeding there. _Here we go_ ….

Rogue clenched her jaw. She wished Betsy would just calm down. ‘Well, it ain’t that easy, ya know,’ she said, her voice rising a bit higher than she would have liked. ‘Ain’t like I haven’t been wantin’ ta tell him!’

‘Of course, Rogue. Of course, it would be difficult.’ Ororo shot Betsy a threatening look. ‘But I think, now that you have told us, that you should find a way to tell him. He might not like knowing he was not the first to know.’

‘Well tough,’ Rogue said, completely put out.

Jean lowered her hand from her temple and placed it on Rogue’s shoulder. ‘You should take all the time you need, Rogue,’ she said, calmly. ‘You deserve some space to work with your new control.’ She smiled affectionately at the younger woman, and then gazed more sternly at the other two. ‘Rogue has _just_ mastered this control. The last thing she needs is some horny Cajun boy drooling all over her.’

There was silence for perhaps a moment before all four women broke into fits of laughter.

‘You said it, Jeanny,’ Betsy managed to say, wiping the tears from her eyes. ‘Isn’t that the truth?’

**[-X-]**

That night, Remy entered a very cold bed. He wasn’t wearing anything but knew that within moments, his body heat would warm the chill between his sheets. He propped his head up on his hands and stared at the ceiling. He felt tired, but couldn’t sleep. So much filled his mind. He was confused as to how to feel at the moment. He was sure that Rogue had found some sort of control over her powers. Why else would Scott have been so specific?

This made Remy extremely happy. He wanted nothing more than to share a normal life with Rogue. A _normal_ life.

But if his assumption on the situation was correct, then it meant that Rogue had lied to him.

This made Remy mad. Why would she hide something this important from him? Surely, he had proved that he was worthy of her trust?

Or had he? Remy couldn’t help but doubt himself. What if, deep down, Rogue _still_ hadn’t forgiven him? What if the Trial in Antarctica still haunted her?

This made Remy afraid. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. Not after getting so close. No, losing her was not an option. Not as far as he was concerned.

He rolled onto his stomach. There was nothing more he could do until Hank returned the following day. Then Remy would get his answers… and then he could think.

He groaned as he closed his eyes. Losing her was definitely _not_ an option.

**[-X-]**

That same night, Rogue lay awake in her bed, staring up at the wood-paneled ceiling. She could feel Ororo move around in the darkness in preparation for bed.

‘Ya think Ah shoulda told him, don’t ya,’ she said, after a lengthy silence. Neither of the two women had spoken a word since retiring to this room.

‘What I think does not matter,’ came Ororo’s voice. She was somewhere near the window, and so Rogue turned her head in that direction. Sure enough, she could make out Ororo’s silhouette against the moonlight coming from outside.

‘But it does…’ Rogue replied, with a sigh. ‘An’ yah’re raht. Ah shoulda told him first. Ah shoulda told him a long time ago.’

‘But you did not, so nothing can be done.’ Ororo was moving around the room again and Rogue had the sudden feeling of being surrounded by that sultry voice. ‘Let us just hope that he does not find out through someone else.’

Rogue shook her head, her hair ruffling against the soft pillow. ‘Only us gals know,’ she said, sounding overly confident. ‘And Hank.’

The bed located near the window creaked and she knew that Ororo had finally settled in.

‘Storm?’

There was a moment of silence, and Rogue wondered if Ororo hadn’t already nodded off to sleep. Then…

‘Yes?’

The confidence Rogue had felt during her last dinner with Remy was fading. At that time, she had decided that she would tell him upon her return from this trip, but now… ‘Ah’m scared ta tell him.’

More silence.

‘Why?’

Silence.

‘Ah dunno. What if he doesn’t want me any more aft’a… aft’a…’

‘After he has had his way with you?’

Rogue inwardly groaned. It sounded much more foolish coming from Ororo than it had sounded in her mind.

‘Yea. Ah love him… and Ah don’t wanna lose him.’

There was more rustling coming from Ororo’s bed and Rogue got the distinct feeling that she was being closely watched.

‘I do not think Remy will allow himself to get lost, Rogue.’ Ororo paused. Perhaps she had nothing else to say. Perhaps she was thinking of the right words. In either case, Rogue waited for something more. She needed advice and, more importantly, guidance. She was rarely the one to ask, always being too stubborn to take any. But when the opportunity arose to rob some, as it did now, she was wise enough to keep her mouth, and her pride, quiet. ‘Look at all you and Remy have been through. Look at how far you have come. If he did not want your love, he would not be spending all this time with you now.’

Rogue sighed. ‘Ah know that.’

‘Then why this sudden uncertainty? Knowing you can touch him will not drive him away. It will drive him closer to you. Remy is not the type to run. I do not see him running from you.’

Rogue frowned. ‘Ah know… it’s not that ‘xactly…’

There was more silence, in which it was now Ororo’s turn to await something more from Rogue. She didn’t have to wait long.

‘Ah’m afraid that, well… he’s so experienced. Ah mean, this is Remy we’re talkin’ ‘bout. And Ah’m… Ah’m…’ She bit her lip. She felt frustrated and foolish. ‘What if Ah’m not good enough?’

_Thank the goddess for the darkness_. Ororo had the biggest grin on her face, and knew that if Rogue were to see it, it would have hurt her feelings. But Ororo couldn’t help it. She was finding this entire conversation rather endearing, and it was almost as if she were reliving her own first love. For all her strutting and flirting, Rogue was still very naïve.

‘He was your first, was he not?’ The question was posed carefully. Ororo still wasn’t sure how open Rogue was with sharing things about her personal life.

‘Yea…’

‘And he stuck around, did he not?’

‘Yea…’

‘That is saying something, I would think.’

‘Yea.’

Silence ensued.

‘Rogue?’

‘Yea?’

‘The two of you will be just fine. Do not fear what may come. Grasp only what is there.’

Silence.

‘Thanks, Storm.’

‘You are welcome, Rogue. Good night.’

‘Sleep sweet.’

Rogue smiled. Ororo was right. There was nothing she should be afraid of. Remy loved her and nothing would make him run now. She was sure of it. She would tell him first thing upon her return. 

First thing.


	8. Mr. Lucus

**[-X-]**

Hank lugged his bulk into his lab just shy of six a.m. He felt heavy all over. The mission had not been a physically tedious one, nor had it been a mentally demanding one. In fact, it had been terribly boring, and far too long. The duration, mingled with the boredom, was enough to push the usually perky doctor into utter exhaustion. As he laid his bag on the steel tabletop of his desk, he wanted nothing more than to simply slip into his most comfortable pajamas and fall into his welcoming bed. However, like most desires, there were certain things standing in the way of them ever coming true. Certain barriers. 

The moment Hank had stepped into his office, he was quickly aware of two. The first was that his room was three levels above his office, and therefore a very long way from where he stood. Could he ease out of his fatigue long enough to drag himself another inch? Before he could even contemplate the solution, the second barrier hit him. He was not alone in this lab.

‘A bit early, wouldn’t you say?’ asked the doctor, as he took his seat behind his desk.

‘Oui… but I’ve already been waitin’ two hours.’

Normally Hank would have responded with some snappy response, a joke, or a quote from some two thousand-paged book. But he was tired, and Remy looked even more tired. Seeing Remy look this drained was something Hank had never witnessed before. He instantly became concerned for his fellow teammate. 

‘Is something wrong?’ he asked.

‘Define de word “wrong”, doc.’

Hank took off his glasses, wiped them slowly on his white coat, and then placed them back on his nose. He eyed the Cajun carefully.

‘Naturally people do not come down to the lab when they are in the best of conditions, Gambit,’ he replied.

Remy leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows up on his knees. He was looking at Hank in just the way Hank was looking at him: with a studious, keen, expectant look.

‘I need to know somet’in’ on’y you can tell me, mon ami.’ 

Hank raised a brow. He could already guess what the Cajun was referring to. 

‘I’ve been talkin’ to Scott,’ Remy continued, ‘and ‘e shared some int’restin’ information.’

Hank closed his eyes and pressed a finger to his temple. From all the people Remy could have heard the news from, he had heard it from Scott. And from all the people who could have leaked the information out to Remy, it had leaked out from Scott.

‘You are going to have to be more specific, my friend,’ Hank began, and then quickly added, ‘although I think I should warn you that I may not have the answers you desire. The relationship between a patient and his or her doctor is a confidential one. To tell you anything the patient may not want revealed will be breaking the doctrine code.’

Remy narrowed his eyes and then leaned back in his chair. ‘Den I will ask de questions, and you answer w’at you can.’

Hank nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Fair enough.’

‘Has Rogue been a patient of yours?’

‘Yes.’

‘Is she suff’rin’ from some sort of illness?’

‘No.’

‘Has she been meetin’ wit’ you regardin’ her powers?’

‘I’m not at liberty to say.’

‘I see.’ Remy rubbed his chin with his fingers, his eyes fixed on the Beast. ‘Are you helpin’ her t’rough some process?’

‘That is my job, Gambit.’

‘Is de process still continuin’?’

‘That all depends on the patient herself.’

Remy sighed. He was starting to feel frustrated. ‘Would dere be any reason she wouldn’ wan’ to tell dis Cajun?’

‘That’s something you might want to discuss with her.’

Hank watched Remy physically sag. He felt sorry for the man. Rogue had her reasons for keeping her secrets to herself, but Hank felt that Remy really _did_ have the right to know—to know at least something about her meetings with him and Jean. Relationships built on secrets never lasted long.

‘I would, doc. But she not be ‘ere. Stupid _Girls Weekend_ trip.’

Hank raised a brow. Rogue was out with the girls? ‘I may not be wise to put this thought in your head, my friend,’ he said, leaning close. ‘But if you really need answers, you should go right to the source of the issue, no matter where that source may be frolicking.’

Remy raised a brow and grinned. ‘Crash de party?’

Hank grinned as well. ‘Just a suggestion. But can I ask you something?’

‘Why not? You let Remy ask you de questions before.’

‘Too true.’ He smiled. ‘How much have you figured out so far?’

Remy’s brows knit together as he thought. ‘I be t’inking she’s gettin’ some control of her powers. Maybe she can even touch people now.’ Hank merely nodded, though this act alone managed to confirm for Remy his theory. ‘W’at I don’ get,’ Remy continued, ‘is why she be hidin’ dis good news from me.’

Hank wasn’t sure why either, but he didn’t feel it was his place to discuss the matter. He stood up to signal that the meeting was over, and clamped a large hand on Remy’s sagging shoulder. ‘Whatever her reasons, only she can tell you. Just be patient with her if she doesn’t share them so quickly.

Remy nodded and Hank wondered if the Cajun would even bother taking his advice. He grabbed his bag from the desk and turned off the lamp.

‘You’ll be needing the address to the little cottage the girls always rent out. I can give you that.’

Remy straightened with a smile. ‘T’anks, mon ami!’

‘Well,’ said Hank, sheepishly, ‘it’s the best I can do to help you on your way.’

‘And Gambit ‘preciates it,’ Remy said, opening the door for the Beast. ‘More den you know.’

**[-X-]**

If there was one thing in the cottage that didn’t fit at all, it was the large wide-screen TV. It took up at least half of the west wall, leaving little space for other forms of decoration or space fillers. At the moment, it was projecting “The Smurfs”. 

‘What Ah don’t understand,’ Rogue said, her mouth full of popcorn, ‘is how the Smurf population could thrive with only one gal in the entire village!’

‘Oh, stop trying to change the subject,’ Jean retorted, as she zipped up Betsy’s ultra tight black dress. ‘And answer the question. Are you coming or not?’

Rogue pouted, but before she could answer, Betsy answered for her. ‘Of course she’s coming. What is she going to do here alone for the night?’

Ororo, fully dressed in a low-cut deep navy dress that reached her ankles over her silver four-inch heels, stepped out from her room and stood behind the couch Rogue occupied. ‘Normally I would have given in to your desire,’ she said, placing a hand on Rogue’s shoulder. ‘But I really do think a night out on the town will be good for you.’

The entire day had passed with Rogue on the couch flipping through old television shows. Ever since her talk with Ororo the night before, she had had the sudden desire to go back home as soon as possible, but hadn’t acted on such a desire. The girls had invited her to a weekend get-together and she felt it would have been rude if she left only after one day. So, swallowing her need to see Remy, she had resorted to instead hang out and let the time crawl by as she waited. 

And crawl it did.

The girls had gone about their own business, leaving her alone to do her own thing. But now, at a quarter passed nine, they suddenly demanded her company.

‘Ah dunno, ‘Ro,’ she said, sighing. ‘Ah really ain’t inta the whole night scene.’ And it was the truth. Rogue rarely went out. It was hard for her to enjoy things when she was being exposed to large groups of people. The need to protect herself from making contact with anyone took the fun out of any evening. Over time, she had become a bit of a home-body. Years of introversion were hard to break.

‘Well, it was different then, wasn’t it?’ Betsy chimed in, grabbing her purse.

‘Ah s’pose…’

‘And a little fun will help the time pass quicker,’ Jean added, applying her lipstick.

Rogue looked up at Ororo, waiting for her to say something as well. But the beautiful woman merely smiled. Rogue sighed.

‘Oh fine. But Ah warn ya. Ah see one male stripper and Ah’m outta there!’

The other three women exchanged sly looks, and pulled Rogue off of the couch and into her room for a much-needed makeover.

**[-X-]**

It was an hour and a half later, and Rogue found herself sitting at the bar of “Lucy’s Play Pen”, a male strip club. She was twirling her drink in one hand, while she used the other to prop up her head. Jean was sitting next to her, chatting nonstop with the bartender. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was shirtless, wore a bar apron, and no pants. Rogue didn’t even venture to guess what he had on behind his apron. He had introduced himself as Peter, and had instantly engaged Jean in a conversation. Rogue listened to him speak for a while, and then drifted off into boredom. She began to wonder what Remy would be up to, and what he would say if he found out she was sitting at the bar of a male strip club. Behind her, a blonde dressed as a cowboy was pulling Betsy on to the stage. Ororo was handing her bills.

However, although her mood was a bit put off, Rogue couldn’t claim the night as a total failure. She had had immense fun at the small diner they had eaten at, and even danced with a few locals—something she would never have risked before. At this particular bar, she had enjoyed watching Jean blush and fluster about while she received a lap dance by the club’s resident Tarzan, and witnessing Ororo getting drunk was something Rogue would have paid to see.

Still, she would rather have been at home watching a movie with Remy’s arm cuddled around her. 

As she turned to watch the cowboy do sinful things to Betsy, who egged him on with more bills, she realized that, although she _could_ touch, she had no desire to. That is, she had no desire to touch any of _these_ men. She could have easily given in to the fun like Ororo and hopped onto the stage with Betsy, but she couldn’t see herself making contact with any man who wasn’t Remy. Perhaps this was because she had learned not to take the sense of touch for granted. For her, this sense was a rare gift that she had been denied for far too long. And she wanted to share that gift with the man she loved.

She sighed and turned away from the stage.

**[-X-]**

He watched her carefully. 

She had caught his eye the moment she had walked into the club. There was something about her presence that made his mouth feel dry.

He took a swig from his cigar.

And continued to watch her.

She was sitting at the bar with the redhead, looking quite bored. Her soft auburn hair swayed gently in some invisible breeze.

He wondered what the scent of those auburn waves were like. But not just auburn. There was a flow of electric white that sent electric currents through his body.

He continued to puff on his cigar.

She was wearing a tight, white shirt and a short, beige skirt. Neither did much to hide her voluptuous body.

He watched her with unblinking eyes.

She had nice, long, slender legs. He wondered how soft they would be, and how strong against his own.

He took the cigar away from his lips and tapped it against his ashtray. He waved his hand to call the attention of a waiter.

‘Yes, Mr. Lucus?’

‘A drink for that beauty at the bar. On me.’ He had not taken his eyes off of her.

The waiter looked over at the bar, where a number of women were sitting. But he knew exactly which one the man was referring to. The waiter knew the man’s taste well.

Mr. Lucus often visited this male strip club. It was a cunning habit on his part, since he found that many alluring women frequented places like this—women he could feast on. Women who would readily flock towards his trap.

‘Yes sir. Anything else?’

‘No.’ He took another swig.

The waiter nodded and hurried away.

The man continued to watch.

**[-X-]**

Rogue stared at the glass that had been placed before her. She looked up at the waiter with a confused expression on her delicate face.

‘Ah didn’t order anoth’a drink,’ she said.

The waiter flashed her a stunning smile. ‘Of course not. But Mr. Lucus did.’

Rogue raised a brow, as did Jean, who had overheard.

‘An’ who ‘xactly is Mr. Lucus?’

The waiter didn’t point, but instead nodded his head to the far corner of the club. Hidden mostly in shadow, Rogue could make out the form of a man wearing a gray suit, his face hidden in the smoke of a cigar. She looked back at the waiter.

‘Why’s he buyin’ me a drink for?’

Jean chuckled, and waved the waiter off before he could answer. The waiter nodded, looking slightly offended, and left to continue on his rounds.

‘What a silly question to ask,’ Jean said, smirking.

Rogue narrowed her brows. ‘Well, Ah know why,’ she said, defensively. ‘What Ah meant was, why me?’

Jean rolled her eyes. ‘Well, you aren’t exactly an ogre. Go see who the man is.’

Rogue’s eyes widened as she stared at Jean in disbelief. ‘No way! Ah ain’t int’rested.’

‘So?’ Jean took the glass of whisky that had been placed before Rogue, and pressed it into the girl’s hand. ‘You always did before. Besides, it’ll be fun.’

Rogue sighed. Jean was right. She usually played the game—it was always fun to show the man why he had just made the mistake of buying her the drink in the first place. ‘But Ah’m not in the mood. An’ besides, Remy wou—’

‘—would do nothing, because he doesn’t need to know. Besides, you’re not picking the guy up. You’re just acting on his move, which he made first.’ Jean gave Rogue a soft smile. ‘Rogue… cheer up, will you? Remy will be home when you get back. Until then, have a little fun.’

Rogue looked down at the glass and pouted. ‘Oh alraht.’ She hopped off of her stool and fixed her skirt. ‘For ol’ time’s sake.’

She gave Jean a little wink, and sauntered off into the direction of the man.

**[-X-]**

He saw her coming before she had even decided to get off the stool. She sauntered towards him like a cat in heat.

He put out his cigar and leaned back in his chair. The closer she got, the more he saw… and the more he liked.

She had stunning green eyes.

Pouty, luscious lips.

A delicate chin.

A large, bouncing bosom.

Hypnotizing hips.

And as she drew closer, the intoxicating scent of her wafted around him like a slow, delicious spell.

He loosened his gray tie and cleared his throat just as she reached his table. ‘Good evening.’

Rogue looked down at the man. He was much older than her, perhaps in his late forties. But he was very good looking—in that wealthy, clean-cut sort of way.

‘’Evenin’, Mr. Lucus.’

‘You know my name.’ His voice was low and deep. ‘Do I receive the pleasure of knowing yours?’

‘Prob’ly not,’ she said, putting on her sweetest smile. ‘Ah came ta return your drink.’

The man smiled in return. She was southern, from what he could tell by the accent. And she was playing hard to get. He loved that in a woman.

‘What if I kindly refuse to take it back?’

Rogue grinned and shrugged her shoulders. ‘Then it’s a wasted drink.’ 

She turned to leave the table when suddenly she felt a hand close over her bare one. Startled by the sudden sensation of feeling someone else’s flesh against her own, she barely realized that the man’s other hand had disappeared under her skirt to grope her behind. In one liquid motion he had pulled her down onto his lap and pressed his wet lips against her bare neck.

‘Wait, what are ya… don’t!’

It happened too fast. Rogue saw a familiar hand fly between her and the man. There was a loud smacking sound as the man’s face contorted in pain. Rogue was suddenly released, which threw her off balance. She crashed to the floor, just as the man hit the table, breaking it in half. Someone had leapt on top of him. Jean and Ororo were pulling Rogue off of the ground, and Betsy was whooping and cheering as a crowd gathered around what appeared to be a full-blown fistfight.

Startled and somewhat disoriented from the fall, Rogue tried to push Jean out of her way to see what was happening. Jean finally gave in to Rogue’s tugging, and suddenly Rogue could no longer breathe.

‘REMY?!’

Three bouncers had entered the fight and were pulling the two men apart. The man known as Mr. Lucus broke out from the grip of one bouncer, who had seemed reluctant to grab hold of him in the first place.

‘I’m alright,’ said Mr. Lucus, smoothing out his suit. Blood was dripping from his nose. He stared coolly at his attacker. ‘I didn’t know animals were allowed in here.’

Remy struggled against the holds of the two other bouncers. His face was red with fury. A few minutes later he was disposed of just outside of the club’s backdoor, and Mr. Lucus was free to drive away in his Mercedes. Rogue burst out of the club, after finally getting away from the girls.

‘Remy!’ she panted, running towards him, who was standing just around the corner of the building. ‘What on earth are ya—’

She stopped the moment she saw the look on his face.

‘How could you?!’ His fists were clenched and the veins in his neck were nearly popping with hot blood. Rogue flinched. He looked as if he were ready to hit something. 

Seeing her suddenly frightened face, he tried to calm himself a bit by looking away.

Rogue had no idea what to make of this. ‘Remy, Ah…’

‘You lied to me,’ he spat. ‘W’at de hell, Rogue? W’at de hell was dat in dere? He was _touchin’_ you. You were lettin’ him _touch_ you!’

‘What? No, Ah…’

Remy shook his head, hard. ‘“I” w’at, Rogue? I saw w’at I saw. I shoulda known you’d _whore_ around if you ever got de chance.’

Rogue’s eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. She couldn’t have just heard what he had said. It wasn’t making sense to her. 

‘And you didn’ even tell me, chere. Dat was jus’ cruel. I came ‘ere to see you and I find you lettin’ a guy touch you all over.’ He was finding it difficult to talk to her, let alone look at her.

‘Remy… y-you know?’ His words were taking awhile to sink in, but what was clear was that he had found out about her secret. ‘How…?’

He ignored her. ‘You didn’ even tell me, Rogue. Gambit not good ‘nuff for you?’ He was so mad that he couldn’t even trust himself in the company of someone else. ‘If dat be so, fine. But why’d you ‘ave to play me like dat? Why, Rogue?’ 

‘Ah didn’t mean ta hide it from—’

He raised a hand to stop her from talking, keenly aware that she wasn’t denying her actions with that man. He gritted his teeth and started to walk away. ‘Don’ come after me, Rogue. I can’t stand to look at you right now.’

Rogue stood rooted to the spot, her mind reeling. This couldn’t be happening…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Ororo behind her.

‘He left,’ Rogue managed to say, her voice cracking. She could say no more, but Ororo understood. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Rogue’s shoulders.

‘It is okay, Rogue. A mere misunderstanding. We will fix it all in the morning.’

Rogue didn’t hear Ororo’s reassurance. She could only feel the woman’s heartbeat against her ear, and Remy’s words echoing through her mind.


	9. Enter, the Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this Fic, years ago, I really disliked Emma Frost, hence her characterization in this story. Now, however, she’s grown on me a little, so I want to apologize to all her fans for how she’s used here.

**[-X-]**

Remy threw off his helmet and kicked the motorbike stand into place. He slid off his Harley and threw his keys at the closing garage door. The keys shattered through the small window in the door and landed with a clang somewhere outside on the driveway.

‘Shit!’ he roared, forcing his hand through his disheveled hair. ‘Shit.’ His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing, but nothing could calm the storm brewing in his heart. 

Going into town to find Rogue had seemed like a good plan at the time. He wanted to tell her that he knew about her secret, and that it was okay that she had kept it from him. He, of all people, could understand the complications that arose for people to make these secrets in the first place. He was therefore the last person to punish Rogue for keeping one from him. And he had wanted to tell her this. He had wanted to tell her that everything would be fine from now on. He had wanted to seal that pact with a kiss.

He would never have guessed that behind his back she would be so… so…

‘Shit.’

He stalked up the main steps and dragged himself over the threshold and into the Mansion. The house was desirably empty.

It had hurt so much. Finding out where the girls were from the locals and then driving up to “Lucy’s Play Pen” in the first place should have been warning enough, but Remy had ignored it. He could not fault Rogue for wanting to have a good time, and he knew her enough to deduce that the girls would have had to have convinced her to attend this particular club.

As he had entered the club, he was okay with the fact that Rogue would want to explore the party scene. He was okay that she had chosen to participate at a strip club. But he was _not_ okay with seeing her straddling another man, his hands all up her skirt, and his mouth sucking at her neck. Her _bare_ neck.

‘Shit.’

Remy stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase and looked up. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, then exhaled even slower. He sat down on the bottom step and let his face drop into the palm of his hands.

She had been flirting with a man who had touched her where he had no business touching. It would have been different if Rogue were single. Remy would have been just as mad, but he would have had no claim to be. The fact remained, however, that Rogue was _not_ single. Why, then, had she acted as if she were? 

From what Remy had seen, she had done nothing to stop the man’s advances. She had practically allowed his caress. One glimpse of the scene and Remy had become part of it. Seeing a stranger place his hand on the woman he loved—an act of touch he had yearned for since the moment he had met her—felt like a searing stab of betrayal.

Remy had acted without thinking, but even now, sitting in the darkness of the Mansion, he didn’t regret his actions. The man had got what was coming to him.

‘Shit.’

Remy only wished the scene had not happened at all. In that one brief moment, Rogue had managed to break his heart. He had tried so hard to make their relationship work. For the past two months he had dedicated every moment to her, and all the while kept a respectable physical distance from her. She had never even dropped a hint that it was safe to touch her, and although his body reacted in lust whenever he was near her, he had tried his hardest to ensure that she never noticed, and that she always remained comfortable and safe in his presence. But for what? While he was pampering her, she was letting a stranger take the right of her body.

Remy sighed. He was being stupid and naïve. Why wouldn’t she want to explore? She was a woman, after all. He had no right stopping her from doing whatever she desired.

‘Shit.’ Then why did his heart protest?

Remy stood up and climbed the stairs. He walked quietly down the hallway and pushed through the door to his room. Instead of stripping himself of clothing like he normally would have, he simply fell into his bed and closed his eyes.

If Rogue wanted to spread her wings and fly, then he would let her. If she didn’t want him, then he would respect that. And clearly, she didn’t need him. He loved her enough to let her go.

‘Shit.’

He turned onto his stomach and groaned into the mattress. Why did things always mess up for him when they were going so perfectly? What had he done now to ruin what they had?

He felt like such a fool. It was the first time Remy had ever wanted something so badly. He should have known that Fate wouldn’t deal him a good hand. It never had before. 

Never.

**[-X-]**

Two weeks had passed since that night and Rogue had only seen Remy once. Even that had been a fleeting glimpse before he had disappeared into the hanger for a mission. She wanted—no _needed_ —to talk to him, but he seemed to be avoiding her. He was never there at any of the meals, they didn’t have one Danger Room session together, and she never spotted him anywhere in the mansion between classes. He had become invisible, and this greatly bothered Rogue. Surely, he wasn’t _still_ mad?

The girls had assured Rogue that Remy trusted her enough to realize that she hadn’t purposely encouraged Mr. Lucus. And yet, as the days grew in number and Remy still hadn’t shown any desire to see her, Rogue’s confidence began to dwindle. How could he not be upset when she had broken his trust? 

She wanted desperately to remind him that she was his, and no one else’s. She felt empty. She had always been the one to keep her distance from him; both physically and emotionally. Now that she could, and very much desired, to close that gap, it was _he_ who was pushing her away.

And for what?

For a misunderstanding. Ororo had been wrong. This wasn’t something that could be easily fixed. To be fixed, Rogue needed to tell Remy what had really happened. To tell him, she needed his time.

And apparently, he had no time left for her.

Rogue leaned against the willow tree she had been sitting under. It wasn’t fair. The control of her powers was supposed to bring about only happiness for her and her love. Not more heartache.

Not more pain.

Not more…

Rogue clenched her jaw. Remy would be back from his mission that night. That’s when she’d make her move. Whether he wanted to or not, she was going to steal his time and demand that he face her. She was tired of tiptoeing around his anger. It was time to break the routine of pining away for him without acting. It was time to get what she wanted.

She got up and stalked off towards the Mansion.

**[-X-]**

Remy leaned back in his chair, the buckle of his seatbelt vibrating against his midriff. He could see Cyclops in the cockpit signaling to Jean that he was about to land. Jean’s soft voice could be heard over the intercom confirming the landing. Behind him, Remy could hear the prominent _shinkt_ of Logan’s claws as he extracted them time and again. Remy deduced that the Canadian was bored. After the mission they had just had, anything in comparison would be boring.

Beside him, he could hear the soft rustle of long, silken hair. He looked over and gave Emma Frost a dashing smile. During the last few days, Remy had gotten well acquainted with the White Queen. The mission involved undercover investigation, and Remy had paired with Emma as a couple to bring on the bust of an underground mutant gang. During the long nights in their dingy motel room, Remy got to experience first-hand the woman behind the mystical, alluring appeal of Emma’s seductive nature.

Remy had always considered Emma to be a bit too… well… _easy_. The way she constantly threw herself at Scott Summers was anything but attractive. But Remy quickly realized that there was more to Emma than what he had assumed. She was a woman of seduction, of mystery, and of hunger. She was the type of woman Remy had found himself attracted to again and again before he had come to join the X-Men, and before he had met Rogue.

Rogue.

Pushing her out of his mind was proving harder than he thought. Everything reminded him of her. He could still smell her sweet scent on his body and it infuriated him. How was he supposed to forget her if she was haunting him every moment of every day? 

He had maintained a good distance from her. He had managed to barely see her since her return from that weekend outing. Yet the distance did nothing. He thought he was doing the right thing by creating this distance. After all, it was painfully obvious to him that Rogue no longer desired his company. She had made no attempt to talk to him, and he wasn’t about to go crawling back to her. Regardless of his actions, however, he still found it difficult to stay _away_ from her. Thoughts of her continued to deprive his soul of any peace. 

Ironically, Remy had found himself talking with Emma about his woes during this mission, and found her to be a good listener. She was a telepath, to be sure, and probably already knew his feelings before he even voiced them. However, she was patient with him and genuinely listened as he attempted to navigate his complicated feelings. 

After Remy would finish sharing his thoughts, Emma would provide her advice. Perhaps Scott could explain the dangers of Emma’s advice, but Scott could hardly be considered a friend of Remy’s, and Remy was new to Emma’s manipulation.

Scott eased the Blackbird in to the hanger and flicked a few buttons to turn the engines off.

‘Home, sweet home,’ he said, as he hastily unbuckled. He had been away from the mansion for nearly two weeks, and wanted nothing more than to bury his face against Jean’s sensuous neck. ‘We’ll brief the others about our mission first thing in the morning,’ he said, as he opened the jet’s doors. ‘You guys did great.’ He flashed his team a quick smile, and then disappeared onto the platform where his wife was waiting for their arrival.

Remy was less anxious to get back to the mansion. He took his time unbuckling and gathering his things. He could feel Logan watching him but refrained from calling it to attention. The last thing he wanted right now was an argument with Wolverine.

‘Hurry it up,’ Logan growled, as Emma also unbuckled herself. ‘I gotta check over the jet, and that ain’t happening with you two staying on it.’

‘We’re leaving, Logan,’ Emma said, in that sultry tone of hers. ‘No need to get your hair all in a knot.’

Logan growled, and the two quickly got off onto the platform.

‘Why must he always be so _rough_?’ Emma asked, as she fell into step beside the Cajun.

‘Don’ know,’ Remy said, with a shrug. ‘Must be de nature of de man.’ He glanced around the platform, as if expecting someone to be waiting for him, then frowned. _Don’ be stupid_ , he thought. _Why’d she be waitin’ for you anyways?_

‘Did you say something?’ Emma asked, suddenly. She was looking at Remy closely.

‘Uhhh… no.’ Remy gave Emma a reassuring smile.

‘Ah. I thought you were answering the question I asked you a minute ago.’

Remy grinned sheepishly. ‘Ask again.’

Emma laughed, then said, ‘I asked if I could borrow the “Odyssey” from you.’

It took a moment for Remy to understand what she was saying. Then he remembered that one of their late-night talks had revolved around literature. Emma was a very well-read woman, and Remy had a vast collection of stolen books.

‘Sure t’ing. Untouched and spankin’ new. Want to pick it up now?’

Emma nodded, and instead of turning right off the stairs to the East wing, she took a left into the West, where the male dormitories were.

‘You know, Gambit, I’ve never been inside your room before,’ she said, winking.

Remy gave Emma a sly smile. ‘You make it a habit of visitin’ de ot’ers, eh?’

Emma chuckled and smacked Remy playfully against the shoulder. ‘Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.’

Remy also chuckled as he inserted his key and turned his doorknob. His laugh instantly caught in his throat the moment he stepped into his room.

‘What’s wrong?’ Emma asked, stepping in behind him. Her question was quickly answered.

Sitting on Remy’s bed, with a deck of cards open and a game of solitaire in place, was Rogue. She smiled as Remy had entered, but that smile vanished when Emma had walked in a second later.

‘Welcome back,’ Rogue said, her tone unreadable. 

Remy was at a loss for words. He had not expected this at all, and usually he was really good with expecting the unexpected. Before he could ask Rogue what she was doing in his bedroom, Emma beat him to the punch. 

‘What are _you_ doing in Gambit’s room?’ Emma closed the door behind her and placed both hands on her hips. 

Rogue eyed the other woman, and her expression, like her tone, was unreadable. ‘What are _you_ doin’ here?’

Emma smirked. ‘I was invited.’ She sauntered over to Remy’s bed and sat down. The soft dent her body made in the mattress caused the game of solitaire to spoil. The cards slid out of their piles.

Rogue’s eyes darted to Remy. _Why’s he invitin’ Frost to his bedroom…?_ ‘Ah was waitin’ for ya to get home.’

Remy averted his eyes and opened the door to his room. ‘We can talk in de mornin’, Rogue,’ he said. ‘Remy t’ink it best you leave now.’

Rogue remained where she was, her arms crossed over her chest. ‘Ah ain’t leavin’. We need ta talk.’

‘Didn’t you hear what the man said?’ Emma interrupted, with a wave of arrogance definite in her tone. ‘He wants you to leave. So leave.’

Rogue gave Emma a nasty look. ‘Ah don’t recall addressin’ _you_ , Miss Frost.’

‘Give it a rest, Rogue.’ Emma stood up. ‘Now, Remy and I would like some privacy. He’s not interested in your blabber.’ She made to pat Rogue on the shoulder, but Rogue was too fast. Before Emma could even raise her arm, Rogue had seized it and twisted it behind Emma’s back.

‘Talk again,’ Rogue threatened, anger searing through her emerald eyes. ‘Ah dare ya.’ She tightened her grip around Emma’s wrist. Emma gave a short yelp.

‘Rogue!’ Remy closed the gap between him and the women, and grabbing Rogue by the elbow, swung her off of Emma and towards the door. ‘Stop bein’ stupid!’

Rogue clenched her fists and glared into his red-on-black eyes. ‘AH’M bein’ stupid?!’ she gritted between clenched teeth. ‘Ah’m not the one invitin’ the resident bitch to mah bedroom.’

‘Dat’s enough, Rogue,’ Remy spat, feeling his own anger rise within him. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so mad. ‘Jus’ get out.’

For a moment neither spoke. All three people stood staring at each other in silence. Finally, Rogue backed away through the door. ‘Ah don’t know why Ah even thought we would be able ta talk things through,’ she said, a soft tremble present in her voice. ‘Ah shoulda known you’d be quick to find a replacement.’ She grabbed the door and slammed it behind her. The pictures on the walls fell with a loud clatter as broken glass spewed over the floor.

Emma resumed her spot on Remy’s bed, apparently unfazed by the entire incident. ‘So, she took that well, didn’t she?’ she commented. She had a wide grin plastered on her face.

Remy gave her a nasty look. ‘Took _w’at_ well?’ He walked over to his bookcase and pulled out the “Odyssey”. He tossed it on the bed beside Emma. ‘Dere’s de book. Have a good night.’

Emma stared at the book, then at Remy. She leaned back on her elbows and crossed her long legs. ‘You want me to leave so soon, do you?’ She was still grinning.

‘Oui. Remy needs de sleep. Good night.’

Like a bird whose feathers had been ruffled, Emma shuddered and stood up from the bed. ‘If that’s what you want. I’ll see you later.’ She took the book and walked towards the door. ‘Don’t let her get to you. Temper tantrums are the last thing you need.’

She gave him a sly smile and left. Remy stared at the closed door for a long while, Rogue’s face before she had left flashing in his mind. As she had closed the door behind her, Remy was almost sure he had seen her eyes grow wet. Her anger aside, she had been hurt. Seeing him with Emma was the last thing she had expected, and it had affected her in all the wrong ways.

_Good_ , Remy thought, as he pulled off his trench coat and flung it on a chair. _Now she knows how Remy felt when he saw dat man touch ‘er_. 

But then the expression on his face softened and he sighed. _Remy, you selfish ass. She on’y wanted to chat. Why’d you let her t’ink somet’in’ been happenin’ ‘tween you and Emma?_

He rubbed his tired face with his hands. He then grabbed a dustbin and a duster and bent down to clean up the broken glass. 

Talk. She had wanted to talk. _So what?_ He felt strongly that no amount of talking could ever undo what she had done, and felt that she had no right getting angry at him for inviting Emma to his room. For whatever reasons.

And yet he couldn’t ignore the feeling of guilt that kept bubbling to the surface of his emotions. The very act of _wanting_ to talk should have been enough for him to realize that perhaps she had her own side of what had happened—a side he wasn’t aware of. She had wanted to tell him, and he… he had pushed her away.

He had hurt Rogue tonight, and no matter how much he thought she deserved it, he couldn’t erase the pained look on her face as she had left from his room.

He deposited the broken glass in the dustbin and stripped his body of his clothes. He needed a shower, badly, but he was just too tired to take it now. He fell into his bed, causing the cards Rogue had been playing with to fly in various directions. She had been sitting on his bed for who knows how long, waiting for him to return, but the only thing he could smell was Emma’s extremely strong perfume.

It occurred to him suddenly that perhaps Emma had planned this encounter. After all, she was a telepath. She must have sensed Rogue waiting for him in his bedroom. That was probably why she had asked him for the book. She had wanted this encounter to occur, and like a fool he had fallen into her plan. He had inadvertently thrown Rogue out, an act that suggested he who his preference was.

Remy groaned and buried his head in his pillow. What had he done?


	10. Venting Frustrations

**[-X-]**

Logan leaned back in his chair and watched as Rogue poked at her sausage with a fork. On this particular morning nearly all of the X-Men had gathered in the eating hall for breakfast. It was always like this after a team returned from a mission. People made the effort to wake up in time for the meal to either welcome the members home, or get the scoop firsthand on what had happened out on the field.

Like usual, Rogue had taken her seat in front of the resident Canadian. They both always sat at the end of the long table: Rogue sat away from the others because she liked eating with her gloves off, and Logan sat away from the others because he usually devoured everything on his plate in one messy swipe, which, of course, made many lose their appetites.

He had just finished telling Rogue about the mission and hadn’t failed to notice her wayward attitude. She was usually a very good listener; always enjoying the battle scenes and hearing his descriptions of various combat techniques. This morning, however, she seemed agitated and annoyed. She looked tired, and although her features were tense, there was a look of despondence in her eyes. Logan didn’t have to ask for the reason. He had known the moment Scott had paired Remy and Emma that the result would be disastrous.

No one except Ororo, Jean, and Betsy knew the details of what had transpired when Remy had gone after Rogue a few weekends ago. Neither of the girls had spoken a word of it to anyone else, which seemed odd considering all three ran the gossip circle. No one dared talk to Remy or Rogue about it directly, and neither seemed in search of emptying out his or her mind.

Well, at least Rogue didn’t seem to have such an inclination. Logan was sure Remy had confided in Emma. This was obvious in the way Emma seemed so content and cocky. He suspected that in a few hours the news of what had happened would be on everyone’s tongues. 

Logan—through his strong sense of loyalty to Rogue—was convinced that whatever had happened had been the Cajun’s fault, and seeing Emma drool all over him didn’t help Logan’s opinion of the man. He grunted as Remy slouched into the eating hall just then, looking exhausted and ruffled.

Rogue looked up to see who had entered, saw, and then stood from the table.

‘Where’re you headin’, darlin’?’ Logan asked. ‘You haven’t finished yer grub.’

‘Ah ain’t hungry,’ Rogue said, shortly. She grabbed her plate and headed off towards the kitchen, saying absolutely nothing to Remy as she pushed past him.

Remy set his jaw, ignored her and the looks he was getting from his teammates, and took his seat. Hank passed him his coffee.

‘Black, just as you like it,’ said the doctor, grinning.

Remy nodded in thanks and took a long sip. He put the mug down and felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and found Emma smiling down at him.

‘How was your night?’ she whispered, so only he could hear.

Remy shrugged his shoulders. ‘Like all de rest.’

From across the table, Ororo eyed the two suspiciously. Emma must have felt the woman’s eyes on her because she moved back into her chair and distractedly bit a piece of her toast.

Ororo frowned as she took up her plate and headed into the kitchen. There, she found Rogue washing her dishes at the sink. 

‘It is always nice to have the entire team eat together,’ she said, easing herself beside Rogue. ‘It seems that with the complexity of the teaching schedule and the popping up of missions, we are hardly in the same spot at the same time.’

She looked down at Rogue, who was vigorously scrubbing her extremely clean plate. Water had splashed down the front of her uniform.

‘Here,’ Ororo said, gently, extending her hand. ‘I will dry that for you.’

‘Ah’m not… done…’ Rogue said, severely. She was holding the plate so hard that it cracked and broke in her hands. ‘Damn!’ She flung the shards into the sink, causing Ororo to jump. Rogue looked up at her startled friend and frowned. ‘Ah’m sorry, ‘Ro. Ah just… Ah just don’t feel raht at the moment.’

‘Totally understandable,’ Ororo said, carefully picking the pieces of glass out of the sink and depositing them into the garbage can. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

Rogue sighed, her breath causing her white bangs to flutter. ‘Nah, Ah’m fine.’

Ororo nodded, but looked unconvinced. ‘Well, if you ever need—’ She stopped talking when her eyes fell on the man coming in through the doorway.

‘Hey, Stormy.’

Rogue didn’t look up, but clenched her fists into tight balls. Ororo didn’t smile at Remy, like she normally would have. With a nod, she casually took her leave, leaving the two of them alone together. Rogue took a step after Ororo but Remy grabbed her hand.

‘Let go,’ she said, her tone determined.

‘Non, not until we talk.’

Rogue shot her head around and gave Remy a devastating look. ‘So _now_ ya wanna talk?’

‘Rogue, I’m sorry ‘bout las’ night. I didn’ expect you to be in my room.’

‘Yea, whatevah.’

‘Rogue, jus’ listen—’

Rogue wrenched her hand away from his and glared at him. ‘No, YOU listen. Ya can’t just dictate when ya wanna chat based on what fits _you_. Ah wanted ta talk last night, and you didn’t. Now ya wanna talk, and Ah don’t.’

‘C’mon! You’re bein’ selfish!’ Remy smacked his head the moment he spoke, knowing he had just crossed the line.

‘AH’M bein’ selfish?!’ she fumed. ‘Yah’re the one trippin’ around with that tramp!’

Remy clenched his jaw. ‘Emma’s _not_ a tramp. Don’ be rude, chere.’

‘Oh, Ah’m so sorry,’ Rogue exclaimed, her tone dripping with sarcasm. ‘Ah didn’t mean ta diss your girlfriend.’

Remy clenched the side of his trench coat tightly in his fists, fighting the urge to break something. Rogue was beginning to test his nerves. ‘She’s not my girlfriend, Rogue. YOU are, remember?’

Rogue laughed bitterly. ‘Oh, so NOW ya remember. Ya didn’t seem ta think so last night.’

Remy’s eyes narrowed. ‘Don’ pull dis shit wit’ me, Rogue.’ He pointed one sharp finger at her. ‘You’re de one who cheated!’

‘Cheated?!’ Rogue gritted, her eyes widening. ‘Don’t even start with me, Gambit. Don’t ya dare.’

‘Fine!’ Remy roared, slamming his fist on the counter.

‘FINE!’ Rogue screamed in return. She gave him one nasty look, then turned on her heel and fled out of the kitchen. 

Remy cursed profusely and kicked the garbage can hard, sending its contents flying in all directions.

‘You better clean that up, bub.’

Remy whipped around and saw Logan standing in the doorway Rogue had just flown through. ‘Jus’ leave me alone.’

Logan grinned, extracting one sharp claw to clean the scrambled eggs caught in his teeth. ‘Two seconds ago someone I really care about flew outta here lookin’ real upset. Seeing her like that tells me I need to knock someone out.’ His grin widened. ‘That someone would be you, wouldn’t it?’

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. This was just what he didn’t need. ‘Dis ain’t your issue, mon ami. Stay out of it.’

Logan shrugged up one shoulder. ‘I can’t. Rogue’s like a sister to me. You mess with her, I kick your ass. You break her heart, I mess you up real good.’

Remy looked at Logan for a long moment before deciding that continuing this conversation wouldn’t be a great idea. Just as he turned out of the kitchen, he looked back and said, ‘it isn’t jus’ ‘er heart dat be breakin’, Wolverine. She spun de web. I can’t get out.’

‘That don’t mean nothin’ to me.’

Logan watched as Remy shrugged and then disappeared through the doorway. He flared his nostrils. ‘And don’t you dare meddle in their affairs, Frost.’ Emma, who had been standing behind Logan during the last few moments of his conversation with Remy, chuckled. Logan turned around and gave her a threatening look. ‘I’m serious. Ruin what they have, and I’ll turn you into ice cream.’

Emma waved her hand dismissively. ‘What they _have_ is nothing, Logan.’

‘I’m not kidding, Frost.’

Emma laughed. ‘Don’t you worry, short-stuff. I never chase the prey. They all come willingly to me.’

‘That’s what I’m fearin’,’ Logan admitted, retracting his claw. ‘That Cajun’ll be dancing in yer lap in no time. An’ I don’t care so long as Rogue don’t, but if she does…’ He extracted all three claws and slid them just over his throat. Emma shuddered.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll play nice.’

Logan nodded, but he knew instinctively that her words could not be trusted.

**[-X-]**

Rogue sat before her dresser mirror, glaring at her reflection. The eyes staring back at her were angry. The cheeks were flushed red with fury. The lips quivered in rage. She could feel a headache rising at her temples and she found herself clenching her fists at her side to avoid throwing something at her mirror.

There were so many things she was mad about. She was mad that Emma was allowed to strut around in skimpy clothes. She was mad that Remy had probably spent the night with Emma. She was mad that Remy had called _her_ selfish. She was mad that he had accused _her_ of cheating. She was mad that she had failed her personal mission of talking things through with him. But she was mad most of all because for each of these situations, she had come out the weakest.

Rogue could be called any number of things, but “weak” wasn’t one of them. Physically she could lift over fifty tons and was considered the powerhouse of the team. In terms of her personality, she was stubborn and tough and didn’t take crap from anyone.

And yet here she was. Everyone seemed to be getting the better of her, and in all cases, she kept falling short.

Rogue’s eyes fluttered down to her neck, where she could still make out the hints of a fading welt. The anger in her body bled through the tears now slipping slowly down her cheeks. There was no longer any frustration over such tears. After weeks of flashbacks to that one scene in “Lucy’s Play Pen”, Rogue had gotten used to the embarrassment she often felt after crying over what had happened; crying silently, alone in bed, where she couldn’t escape the fear and terror that came every time she saw Mr. Lucus’s face flash through her mind.

She reached up and touched the bruise at her neck. It was finally beginning to disappear, but the scar within would always remain. Rogue had never felt so weak in her entire life. The shock of that man sliding his hands up her skirt had knocked all instinct from her body. It wasn’t until she had felt his wet lips pressing against her neck that she had realized the impact of what was happening. And yet, it wasn’t just this assault that wrought such fear in her that even now, weeks later, she couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. The fear also stemmed from the realization that her powers had not kicked in. She had been completely vulnerable. Turning her powers off was becoming second nature, but turning them back _on_? 

In theory, Rogue’s powers were always “on”. Like any mutant, her ability to absorb the powers of others, to fly, and to exert extreme strength were as natural as walking. She didn’t have to think or concentrate to do them. She just did. But to turn her powers “off”, Rogue had to maintain a certain amount of control. In order to touch another, she had to mentally contain her powers within the walls Jean had erected in her mind.

And this was becoming easier and easier. Rogue practiced every day. When she wasn’t in the Danger Room, or when she wasn’t in her uniform, she would turn her powers off. That night, her had been practicing. But when Mr. Lucus had grabbed her, why hadn’t her powers kicked in, like they always did when she let go of the concentration? Where was the glitch?

Rogue shuddered. If Remy hadn’t come at that moment, what would have happened to her? Without her powers, would Rogue have been a match for Mr. Lucus? She had never had to navigate her life without her powers, and now, on the threshold of this new layer of her being—one without powers—she found herself at a loss.

She reached out for her foundation and applied a fresh layer on top of the bruise. She had been sexually assaulted, reduced to feeling weak and penetrated, and yet Remy was walking around under the assumption that she had been cheating on him. She felt like throwing up.

Had he spent the night with Emma? Had he touched Emma with the same gentleness his eyes always held for her? Was Emma experiencing now what Rogue had always desired?

She stood up from her dresser and, on weak legs, walked towards the bathroom. Her heart felt sick.

**[-X-]**

Remy threw his last charged card. It was enough to destroy the last of the Danger Room robots. He dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Around him lay the debris and remains of numerous such robots, parts of ships, buildings, torn trees, and severed emotions.

He ran a dirty hand through his hair, where he could feel sweat and blood mixing at his brow. 

‘So, this is where you run off to when you’re having a bad day.’

Remy looked up and saw Emma walking towards him, holding out a towel. He frowned. Had he forgotten to lock the Danger Room door?

‘T’anks,’ he muttered, taking the towel from her. He stood and stretched. His muscles ached and he could feel the blood escaping a wound on his outer thigh.

‘You have been in here for hours, Gambit. Let’s take a break.’ She snapped her fingers and instantly the mess around them vanished and was replaced instead by a posh looking parlour with lavish couches, glass tables, and a set of silverware. ‘Tea?’

Remy contemplated for a moment, and then decided that it would take less effort to walk to that comfy-looking couch than to make his way to the changing room. He took a seat. Emma took a seat right beside him.

‘W’at you doin’ ‘ere?’ he asked, as he watched her pour him a cup of tea.

She held out the cup to him and smiled, her perfect teeth glinting in the dim light. ‘You seemed out of sorts this morning. I thought that perhaps you wanted to talk about things.’

Remy held the cup in his hands but failed to take a sip. ‘I’m not in de mood for talkin’.’

He knew that Emma wasn’t completely responsible for how things were turning out between him and Rogue. He knew when to take responsibility for his own actions. But he no longer felt it was appropriate to discuss his feelings with her. He had overheard Emma talking earlier with Hank and Ororo, and she seemed to have been dropping considerable hints that she had spent the night with him. Neither Hank nor Ororo seemed surprised, and this bothered him. Hadn’t he proven already that he could be faithful if he wanted to?

Or could he? He leaned forward and put the cup down on the coffee table. He wanted to be in a relationship with Rogue. A happy, healthy relationship. Could he forgive her for her actions? He had spent these last few hours in the Danger Room contemplating this very question as he drove his body to its limit. Could he forgive Rogue’s betrayal?

Emma, who sat with her legs crossed, had a hand on his knee, and Remy found that he had no desire to remove it. Although she was spreading rumours about their relationship, he found that he wasn’t terribly bothered by it. He felt that if his own friends couldn’t trust his actions, then he wouldn’t be bothered by what people thought of him. If Rogue seemed so unwilling to fix their relationship, then what motive did he have to avoid the look in Emma’s eyes?

‘Hmm. There’s a storm in your mind, Remy…’ Emma reached up and smoothed a few strands away from Remy’s face. Without meaning to, Remy leaned his head against her hand. It had been months since he had last felt the touch of a woman.

‘Jus’ t’inkin’, petite,’ he said, closing his eyes.

‘About Rogue?’ 

Remy nodded. Emma’s hand had moved down to the back of his neck, where she stopped and began to knead his muscles. 

‘And?’

He knew the risk of falling into this trap again—of sharing his feelings with her. ‘I don’ know. I been in love wit’ Rogue for forever. I can’t forget dat.’ And yet here he was…

‘But…?’

‘But we always hit de dead end. She’s able to touch now, but it don’ change not’in’. We still hittin’ de wall.’

‘What do you plan to do about it?’

‘Dat’s de problem, Emma. I don’ know. She wronged me. I need de time to get over dat. After dat, we’ll see.’

‘And in the meantime?’

‘In de meantime…’ He looked down into Emma’s glowing blue eyes. ‘In de meantime I need to figure out w’at I want.’

‘Well, then. Maybe I can help you.’ Emma lifted her head and kissed Remy on the mouth.

He remained absolutely still, stunned by Emma’s aggressiveness. Then, slowly, he began to kiss her in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his own around her slim waist. He didn’t know why he was kissing her, but he wanted to feel the sensations of a woman. He wanted to feel excited and he wanted to feel like he could do something about it. He wanted to satisfy his body and to feel the heat of passion. As he kissed Emma, he wanted to feel his longing come to an end.

But he felt nothing. 

As he kissed her, he felt nothing but their physical contact. Inside him everything felt hallow and empty. There was no sensation, no passion. No longing.

He pulled away and stood up. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Emma asked. She was clearly surprised that he had broken free.

‘Dis be wrong.’ He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. 

‘Wrong?!’ She sounded insulted. ‘I am never wrong when it comes to this art.’ Clearly, she meant sex.

Remy turned and looked at her apologetically. ‘It’s not you, Emma. I’m sorry I encouraged you. Dat was wrong of me. I’m sorry.’

‘Oh, stop apologizing,’ she said, straightening up. She sounded thoroughly annoyed. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

Remy couldn’t explain to her what was wrong. He had felt nothing kissing Emma. There were no feelings within him for her that he could draw upon. At the same time, he felt annoyed and frustrated that his heart swelled with feelings for Rogue… and he had never gotten close to kissing _her_. How was Rogue able to have such a powerful affect on him? Was this love? Or something stronger?

In his stubborn heart Rogue had betrayed him, and yet he could not do the same. He could not betray Rogue. His body wouldn’t allow it. His thoughts wouldn’t allow it. His broken heart wouldn’t allow it.

He clenched his fists at his sides. The confusion coursed through his being and he needed to vent this unexplained frustration.

‘Where are you going?’ Emma demanded, standing up.

Remy was walking towards the door. ‘To solve dis mess.’


	11. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you curious, Simon Lucus is an original character.

**[-X-]**

Remy rapped his knuckles gently against the soft wooden door to the attic. He waited patiently for a few moments, not sure what he was doing here, but not wanting to leave either. He held up his hand to knock again, when the door opened and the fresh scent of mint invaded his space.

‘Remy.’ Ororo raised one perfect brow as she inspected the man before her.

‘Can I come in?’ She stood still for so long that Remy feared she would say no. Finally, she stepped aside and ushered him in. He stepped inside, exhaling slowly, relieved that she hadn’t turned him away. ‘Can we talk?’

Ororo’s room was one of the most beautiful spaces in the Mansion. She had crafted a place that balanced the rich life of a greenhouse with a living space. Her room breathed nurturing and peace, and although Remy normally would have caught his breath upon entering Ororo’s room, today he went straight for her plush couch and sat down. He focused his eyes on a spot on the floor between his feet. He had come for some of Ororo’s nurturing, and hoped that she would be willing to pacify the rage of emotions that thundered through him. 

‘Yes.’ Ororo closed the door and glided over to him, her long hair flowing in a mystic breeze. ‘I have been waiting to reprimand you.’

‘Reprimand me?’ Remy looked up at her, confused. ‘For w’at?’

Ororo’s eyes widened for a brief moment, and then she frowned. ‘Remy, please tell me there is the slightest bit of remorse left within you for your actions.’

‘My actions?’ he said, his voice tensing. ‘W’at did _I_ do?!’ He didn’t like Ororo’s tone of voice, especially since he was here to resolve things.

Ororo sighed as she took a seat beside her friend. She was hoping that Remy had at least reconsidered his opinion of Rogue. It seemed clear to her that he had not.

‘First you accuse the woman you love of cheating on you, then you shun her attempt to clear that _misunderstanding_ , and then you flaunt around a new relationship with someone you have known for barely two weeks, knowing full well the impact this is having on the woman who actually loves you.’

Ororo could see Remy’s jaw working in agitation. He made no response, but the frustration in his eyes was evident.

‘Honestly!’ Ororo exclaimed in exasperation. ‘Will you not listen to your own reasoning?’

‘I saw w’at I saw, Stormy. Not’in’ you say will change de facts.’ He felt frustrated that they were already bringing up that night, and although he tried to keep himself calm, he could not control the anger that kept bubbling to the surface.

‘The facts? Do you even know what they are?’ She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. ‘You did not even consider other possibilities. Did it ever occur to you that Rogue was assaulted?’

Remy’s head shot up, his eyes burning with an emotion Ororo could not name. What she _could_ name was the confusion conquering the anger on Remy’s face. 

‘W’at?’

Ororo sighed, and placed a hand on Remy’s knee. ‘As far as I know, that man had bought Rogue a drink. She returned it to him because she was not interested. She had spent the entire night yearning to return home to _you_. She hadn’t so much as gazed at another man. Of course, this stranger had his intentions, and before Rogue knew what was going on, he had reached out and…’ Ororo shook her head. ‘I do not know all the details, but I trust Rogue enough to know that this story holds more truth than your own foolish version. Did you not see the look of dismay and terror on Rogue’s face before you decided to attack that man?’

Remy shook his head, his mouth slightly open. Ororo had a solid point. Remy had been so blinded by his own rage that he hadn’t stopped to think through other possibilities. 

‘But… Storm…’

‘“But” nothing. How could you even dare to think that Rogue would be capable of doing such a thing, Remy? If she wanted to explore with other men, why would she have tried so hard at a relationship with _you_? Why would she have kept her new control a secret from _everyone_ , knowing that having the secret revealed would cause complications in her relationship with _you_? Why would she attempt to speak with you after you accused her of being a—well, you know.’

Remy flinched. He couldn’t bear to hear anymore. This was too overwhelming. He stood up and went to the window, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

He felt like such a fool. He knew that what Ororo was saying made complete sense. Deep down he had known that he was letting his anger cloud his better judgment. He suddenly realized that this was why he couldn’t get Rogue out of his mind, even when he had kissed Emma.

Remy reached up and inadvertently rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. Rogue loved him. He had seen that love in her eyes when he and Emma had found her in his bedroom. Instead of nurturing that love, he had ignored it and had replaced it with pain. He had been so upset that she had kept the control of her powers a secret from him that he had refused to consider her feelings.

He could hear Ororo moving behind him, and in a moment, her hand was on his shoulder. 

‘I should ‘ave known,’ he mumbled. ‘I should ‘ave seen de signs.’

‘Yes, you should have,’ Ororo said. Her words were harsh, but her tone was sad. ‘I personally believe that your anger over the fact that she hid her control from you is just. She should have shared this information with you. However, I also believe that you, of all people, should have understood why she _did_ keep this a secret. Rogue was assaulted, and instead of comforting her, you turned it around and made it her fault. You do realize this, do you not?’

Remy nodded, his head still lowered. He felt so ashamed.

‘I do not know what you have with Emma, and I know it is not my place to pry into your personal life. But I will advise you to reconsider your decision. You and Rogue had— _have—_ something special, and I would hate to see that wash away into nothingness.’ She gave his shoulder a squeeze. ‘Rogue is probably confused by this entire incident. Why wouldn’t she be? She has never thought of another man the way she thinks of you. Having you turn your back on her must make her feel unqualified to feel the love she yearns for. The Rogue we know as a teammate is sassy, rambunctious, and colourful. But deep down she is a child in need of a love that I thought—that the entire team thought—only you could provide. Now it seems you no longer wish to.’

Remy turned around with a groan, his heart straining against the confines of his body. ‘Stop. Please.’ He ran his hand through his hair, fighting the burn in his eyes. He had made a huge mistake.

Ororo spread her arms and embraced him. ‘Do you love her?’

Remy nodded. ‘I never stopped. I’ve made a big mistake, Stormy. A terrible mistake.’

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes. ‘Yes, you did. But you can fix it.’

Remy shook his head. ‘I don’ know ‘ow. She tried to talk to me… and like de fool I am I pushed her away.’

Ororo nodded. ‘Yes, that was extremely foolish of you. I could have wrung your neck myself. And Emma?’

‘Not’in’. She means not’in’ to me. We had a good time on de mission, but talkin’ is as far as I let it go wit’ her. Misunderstandin’ or non, even at dat time Rogue still owned dis Cajun’s heart.’ He decided to leave out the kiss he and Emma had shared. He didn’t feel strong enough to endure another one of Ororo’s lectures.

‘I am glad,’ Ororo said, smiling for the first time during this conversation. ‘But you need to let Rogue know this.’ Her smile faded. ‘She is hurting. I understand that you have been hurting as well, but Rogue’s pain is unjust. She does not deserve this punishment. And now, with Emma in the picture…’ She frowned. ‘As far as Rogue is concerned, she must think your relationship with Emma is a physical one, if not an emotional one. I thought so myself until now. If this is the case, Rogue’s confidence has shattered. She was already self-conscious when she thought of being physical with you. Thinking that you are engaged in something physical with Emma will only cause her to compare herself to Emma, and knowing what Rogue is like, she will most certainly think herself inadequate in comparison.’

Remy frowned. If Rogue was feeling inadequate, then surely, he had failed her. ‘I’ll fix it, petite. Give Remy some time.’

Ororo nodded. ‘I trust you. Just… do not _wait_ for the right chance. You need to make your own chances. And quite frankly, I do not trust Emma at all.’

**[-X-]**

A soft breeze blew through the open window, causing the papers to flutter from the open file. Simon grabbed them quickly before they drifted from his desk. He placed them carefully back into the file, but not before holding up the four by six photograph of his emerald-eyed obsession. He gazed at the image of the woman, his tongue trailing along his bottom lip. He would never give up.

Not until he had her.

There was a knock at his door and he hastily tucked the photograph and the file into his desk.

‘Come in.’

A short man, roughly forty, with a receding hairline and pompous belly, strolled into the office with a rather smug expression plastered on his face.

‘I did it, Mr. Lucus. All the invitations have been dispatched.’

Simon smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

‘Good, Creevy. Very good.’

‘But sir, can I ask why you invited those mut—’

‘What is this fundraiser all about, Creevy, hmm?’

‘It’s about education and—’

‘And teaching, Creevy. I am raising money for today’s education system, and these mutants run one of the best school’s around.’

‘But, they’re…’

‘They are mutants.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Simon grinned. ‘Their mutations make no difference to me. And they shouldn’t to you, either.’

‘Of course, sir.’

‘Good. Now make sure you confirm the guest list and show it to me a day before the party.’

‘Yes, sir.’ reevy gave his boss a nervous look. ‘Are you looking for someone in particular to show up, sir?’

‘Perhaps.’ Simon grinned, and waved his hand to dismiss his assistant. As Creevy shut the door behind him, he pulled the picture out of his draw. ‘Perhaps a certain southern belle…’

**[-X-]**

‘But I don’t get it,’ Betsy said, staring at the cream coloured, embossed, expensive-smelling invitation. ‘Why would they invite the entire staff, instead of a representative like all of the other fundraisers do? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I don’t mind the invite, especially when it’s an open bar, but it seems a bit off-centre to me.’

Some of the team members nodded in agreement.

‘Don’t get seduced by the free booze, Bets.’ Bobby popped a chip into his mouth and winked at Betsy.

‘I’m serious,’ she said, unperturbed.

Scott raised his hand before Bobby could reply. ‘I do believe Elizabeth makes a good point, and we all need to consider such suspicions. Either this Mr. Lucus is setting up a trap, or he’s luring us away from this mansion, or he’s simply inviting us all because he’s a wealthy, good-natured guy. For whichever reason, I think it’ll be necessary for some of us to accept.’

Hank nodded. ‘But who is this Mr. Lucus? I haven’t heard his name before.’

That morning an invitation to attend a fundraiser had arrived at the Mansion. They often received such invitations, but the team normally knew who the invites were from. n this particular case, however, the name of Mr. Lucus was a new one, and therefore a thorough analysis was necessary. The X-Men, after years of experience, knew better than to accept something at face value.

When the name of Mr. Lucus popped up in the conversation, Rogue’s mind had jerked quickly to that night at the strip club. How could she forget the name of the man who haunted her nightmares?

‘Actually, Ah know of a Mr. Lucus.’ She stood up, and every eye in the room turned in her direction.

Scott raised a brow.

‘Well, Ah’m not sure if he’s the same person, but Ah met a Mr. Lucus weeks ago, when the gals and Ah went on that weekend vacation…’

Jean suddenly gasped, and shot a look at Rogue. ‘Wait… you don’t mean…’

Rogue nodded with a sigh. She could feel Remy’s eyes on her.

‘Yah… a man tried to pick me up at a bar. He introduced himself as Mr. Lucus.’ She stopped there, not wanting to discuss the assault openly in front of everyone. 

Scott nodded, and he, like the others, knew exactly which man Rogue was referring to. Although not having heard what had happened that weekend from her own mouth, nor from the mouths of anyone involved in the incident, word had gotten out about the strange man Remy had attacked. As Rogue somewhat retold a mild version of what had happened, the team grew more and more suspicious of this Mr. Lucus.

‘But Ah nevah gave him mah name or info or anythin’. Ah just wasn’t int’rested.’

Scott nodded again. ‘Of course. Perhaps this invitation has nothing to do with you or anyone else he might have met at the… bar. However, in case his encounter with you and this invitation _do_ have a connection, I strongly suggest that you be one of the people to attend the fundraiser.’

‘Non.’ Remy stood up, having remained quiet up until this point. ‘Rogue’s not goin’ to get involved in dis.’

Throughout this meeting he had made his presence little known, but he had heard enough. It was one thing to know that his girlfriend had been sexually assaulted; it was another to hear that she was being sent to that man again.

For the first time since that weekend, he had heard Rogue’s side of the story through her own mouth, and although she had left out some crucial points, his talk with Ororo had been enough to fill in the gaps. Whether she had allowed that man to touch her or not seemed crystal clear. Remy had been foolish to think otherwise. 

‘Ain’t your business, Cajun,’ Rogue said, sharply.

‘De hell it ain’t,’ Remy shot back.

The other members exchanged looks, and then Scott decided to intervene before the argument escalated further.

‘Remy, although I understand your concerns, I think Rogue is mature enough to handle herself in this situation.’

‘But—’

‘This is not about personal issues. It’s about a possible threat or ally that is of yet unknown to us. If Rogue’s presence at this fundraiser will help us in learning more about this Mr. Lucus, then it’s Rogue’s duty as a member of this team to help. Unless she herself refuses to—’

‘Ah refuse nothin’, Scott,’ Rogue interrupted, giving Remy a nasty look. ‘Ah’ll go ta the fundraiser.’

Remy sneered and took his seat. ‘Den I’m going, too.’

Scott nodded with a smile. ‘Fair enough. Any other volunteers?’

By the end of the meeting, it had been decided that Rogue and Remy would be joined by Hank, Logan, Emma, Betsy, and Ororo as representatives of Xavier’s school. 

**[-X-]**

‘It’s only one evening,’ Emma was saying, as she followed Remy and Bobby into the Recreation Room to play a game of pool.

‘Dat ain’t de point,’ Remy said, grabbing his cue and rubbing the tip with chalk. ‘Dis ain’t no couples event.’

‘So, you honestly don’t think Logan and Ororo are going to pair off once we get there?’

Remy shrugged. ‘Dat be dere own business, petite.’

‘Yea,’ Bobby chimed in. ‘Lay off the man. Besides, Rogue’s going. It’d be too weird if Remy went with you.’

Remy cued the balls, and missed. None of the balls were pocketed.

‘Oh, come on, Robert,’ Emma said, leaning in for her shot. ‘You didn’t honestly believe Rogue’s story in there, did you?’

She took aim, and pocketed three. She eyed the table for her next position.

‘Yea, actually I did.’ Bobby shrugged. ‘Why shouldn’t I believe her?’

‘Because, dear. She knew Mr. Lucus’s name from that first meeting. If her story were accurate, when did he find the time to introduce himself? Before or after she let him feel her up?’ She shot, and pocketed four more.

‘Pfft, I always introduce myself when I try picking up girls,’ Bobby said. ‘I feel—wait, what?! Who felt up Rogue?!’

‘No one,’ Remy said, hastily. ‘Emma’s jus’ bein’ devious.’ He shot her an angry look.

Emma chuckled. ‘Anyway, why is Rogue so keen on attending the party? Didn’t she say she wasn’t interested in him? See, something is not adding up here.’

Bobby shrugged. ‘She’s going because Summer’s asked her to. For the team. Rogue always puts the team before anything else.’

_Even before ‘er own safety_ , Remy thought, but said nothing.

‘Well, I don’t see any harm in asking Remy to accompany me there. I have the feeling Rogue will be keeping the company of the wealthy, and I hear rather good-looking, Mr. Lucus.’ She grinned, and took another shot. Two more balls slid into the side pocket. ‘You know, _for the team_.’

Bobby rolled his eyes as Emma cleared the table, thereby ending the game. 

‘So,’ she said, turning to look at Remy. ‘The event is next week, right? Pick me up from my room at seven.’

She blew him a kiss and sauntered off towards the kitchen. Bobby glared at Remy.

‘You aren’t really gonna go with her, are you?’ he asked.

‘Maybe.’

‘But WHY?!’

‘Because de best way to watch over Rogue is from afar. ‘Sides, she wouldn’ want to go wit’ me anyways.’

He helped Bobby clear the table and put away the balls and cues.

‘So, you’re going to take Emma. Right. That should patch things up between you and Rogue real fast.’ 

‘Maybe. Maybe not. De point is, if I don’ take Emma, she going to be pissed, and when Emma’s pissed, she gets nasty. De last t’ing I need is for her to mess t’ings up for me even worse den dey are.’ He made his way to the door Emma had just left through. ‘I don’ know why Rogue is goin’ into dangerous territory, but it be my job to make sure she’s safe.’

Bobby watched as Remy exited the room. ‘Dangerous territory? What the hell is going on?’


	12. A Not So Hidden Agenda

| 

**[-X-]**

It was the night of the fundraiser. Remy stood in front of his mirror, fumbling with his tie. He was wearing a nicely fitted black suit, matched with a black velvet vest over a pale gray shirt. He had everything in order down to his very shiny shoes, but the tie was being a rightful pain.

‘Here, let me,’ Ororo said, with a chuckle. ‘You are not getting anywhere with that.’

She approached him from behind and he turned to face her, his eyes holding an expression of gratitude. ‘T’anks, Stormy.’

Ororo rolled her eyes at the nickname and skillfully did up his tie. She had come to Remy’s room to notify him of the time when she had found him sleeping on his couch. She figured a mission had drained him out and, after rousing him, helped him pick out the best suit. She was wearing a brilliantly classy pale-yellow sleeveless dress with her hair thrown up in a flawless twist. Remy was breathless at the sight of her, but was immediately reminded that he had less than half an hour to get ready. It was now ten to seven, and he was right on schedule. 

‘There.’ Ororo stepped back to admire her work. ‘Perfect.’

Remy turned to examine his tie in the mirror and smirked. ‘Nice work.’ He gave her a charming smile, but found her frowning in return. ‘W’at’s on your mind, petite?’

‘Emma is spreading rumours, Remy.’ She sat down on the edge of Remy’s bed and motioned for him to sit by her side. ‘We have ten minutes to spare. Sit and talk with me.’

Remy ran his hand through his thick hair. ‘Dere’s not’in’ to say.’

‘Remy. Please. Just sit.’

He sat down obediently and sighed. ‘Dere’s not’in’ ‘tween me and Emma, Stormy. You know very well dere’s on’y one girl for dis Cajun.’

‘Then why the mind games? You haven’t spoken to Rogue all week, and Emma is generously hinting that you two are beginning to get serious. You have done nothing to convince anyone otherwise.’

‘You know ‘ow Emma is. Her lips flap more den she t’inks. But I’m not int’rested in ‘er. Don’ worry none, Stormy. I’ll fix t’ings.’ He stood up and checked himself over in the mirror. ‘But at de moment, I’ve got to pick up my date.’

Ororo glared at him unbelievingly. ‘You are still going to take Emma?!’

Remy nodded. ‘Got to let her down slow, ‘Ro.’

‘Right, and what about Rogue? She may be walking into a trap, but I am sure she will be distracted by her boyfriend courting her rival right before her eyes.’

Remy frowned. ‘I ain’t courtin’. If Rogue will give me de time of day, dis can all end tonight.’

**[-X-]**

Rogue gazed at the dancers, watching the colour of twirling and swirling gowns and shawls, the twirling and swirling ringlets of hair, the twirling and swirling of the female body in the hands of a man… all this twirling and swirling causing a great headache she could rather do without.

She sat alone by a large window—a vision of beauty framed against the night sky. She was wearing a black velvet dress, cut deep at the neck, with long tight sleeves that opened up into large bells at her slim wrists. An intricate pattern of silver crept up from the bottom rim of this dress, which hugged and squeezed her curvaceous body. A long, slender neck rose above squeezed mounds of warm flesh, her skin mirroring the same paleness of the moon. Her long tresses of silver and auburn fell in loose ringlets, cascading down from a flower of twisted locks forming the most delightfully intricate bun at the back of her head.

As she sat there—her back erect, her legs elegantly crossed, her hands clasped on her knee—none seemed to notice the intensified nervousness that clouded her mood. As she watched Ororo and Logan dance together to a liquidly slow song, and Hank and Betsy engage in conversation with a Professor from Oxford, she wanted nothing more but to fade away into the darkness.

She would have liked to have danced, would have liked to have mingled, would have liked anything, really, had Emma not arrived by Remy’s side.

A scowl formed on Rogue’s delicate face. She had worked forever on her relationship with Remy and she couldn’t believe Emma was ruining it within a matter of weeks.

She pursed her lips, her hands clenching in agitation. The stress caused by her relationship with Remy skirted the ache she felt as a result of this party, which was being hosted in the home of a man she dreaded to see. The fear of seeing Mr. Lucus again was overwhelmingly taking over her thoughts. The welt at her neck had disappeared, but the fear of his presence remained within her. She had avoided any encounter with him so far, but she knew that she would have to face him eventually. After all, wasn’t she here to gather information on him for the team? 

The music changed and the melody became faster and bouncier. She sighed deeply and rose from her haven. Perhaps a stroll would help calm her nerves.

In the hall she was greeted by welcoming stares and smiled half-heartedly at all the gaping jaws and bulging eyes. On any other night she would have welcomed the attention. Tonight, however, she just wanted to fade.

She followed her feet into the library and scanned the room, a smile spreading over her nervous expression. She had never seen such a vast collection of books before. Mr. Lucus clearly invested a lot of his money in Knowledge, and she wasn’t surprised to see quite a few other people lounging in the seclusion of this quiet room.

A few heads turned to acknowledge her presence. As she gazed around the room for a place to sit, the sound of rustling paper caught her attention. She would have ignored the sound had she not felt that perhaps the papers were being ruffled for her, and that perhaps someone was trying to get her attention.

She turned towards the sound.

‘You.’

The “you” in question was he, the very Mr. Lucus, who had put her in such a predicament as to unsettle her world. Her heart skipped a nervous beat, but she reminded herself that she wasn’t alone with him in this library. There were others. She could also turn her powers on if the need arose. She wouldn’t allow herself to be caught off guard again.

‘Ah, you remember me then.’ He stood up, letting the newspaper fall to the floor, and advanced towards her. Rogue’s hands went to her hips in an act of disapproval but she could not help but quiver at the sound of his deep, rich voice. ‘You took longer to find me then I predicted…’ he said, a coy smile creeping onto his handsome face.

Rogue pressed her lips together. ‘Who said Ah was in search of _you_?’

She had the sudden urge to walk away, but as she stared into the expectant eyes of this man, she realized that she was in the best position to pull from him the information her team needed to complete this small mission. Scott wanted to know more about this Mr. Lucus and his intentions, and Rogue was quite aware that she had the _means_ to get it.

‘I did,’ said Mr. Lucus, taking another step towards her. He held out his hand. ‘Our introductions were… interrupted… the last time we met. Shall we start anew? I’m Simon Lucus.’

Rogue stared at the hand, then at the man, then back at the hand. It was taking her every ounce of strength she had to prevent her insecurities from taking over her instincts. She took his hand and gave him a solid shake. ‘Rogue.’

Simon grinned. ‘Yes, I know.’

Something about his tone, and definitely something about his mannerism, greatly disturbed her. She felt as if he knew something she didn’t and she didn’t like this feeling at all.

‘I would like to thank you for coming to this small fundraiser,’ he continued, taking a seat. Rogue sat down beside him on the couch. She was thankful that there were other guests in the library, and that they were not alone. ‘The presence of yourself and your companions has proven that mutants and humans can be united as one.’

Rogue nodded curtly. ‘That’s our goal.’

‘And it’s an important one. Are you and your companions enjoying yourselves?’

‘Very much, thank ya,’ she lied. ‘Though we’ve seen little of you.’

Simon chuckled. ‘I don’t like crowds much. I usually hide myself in some secluded place. I guess I’m used to solitary situations.’

Rogue raised a brow. ‘Ah know whatcha mean. That’s what brought me here.’ She looked around sub-consciously.

‘You like books?’ he asked, inching closer towards her.

‘Ah like ta read, now an’ then,’ she confessed, moving an inch away.

‘Oh, that’s great! You’re welcome to use my library anytime.’

Rogue smiled nervously, turning her attention fully to the man before her. ‘Mr. Lucus—’

‘Simon, please.’ He was grinning.

‘Raht. _Mr. Lucus_ , can Ah ask ya somethin’?’

The man nodded encouragingly, his grin widening.

‘Ah was wonderin’… it’s kind of a coincidence that we… _meet_ … at a club, and then Ah get invited to a fundraiser Ah’ve nevah heard of.’

‘You and your companions.’ He was still grinning.

Rogue nodded. ‘Raht. Now, forgive me for bein’ rude, but that’s a mite suspicious, don’tcha think?’ There was no use beating around the bush. She wanted to get out of his presence as soon as possible.

Simon’s grin faltered for half a second, but he quickly recovered with a chuckle. ‘I bet it would be.’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘I should have known you would see right through my plan.’

‘Your plan?’

‘To see _you_ again. Isn’t it obvious?’

‘Ahhh.’ She could feel the increase in her heartrate as she realized that this fundraiser really wasn’t a coincidence, and that she had in fact been lured. _But why?_

‘Of course,’ he continued, ‘I knew you were part of Xavier’s staff…’ He reached forward and took her hand into his large one. She hesitated for a moment, but then decided to let it be. She was beginning to get stuff out of him so there was no point in pulling away now. If he tried anything weird, she would just turn her powers on.

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes. You see, I keep tabs on the schools around this district, and who works there, and what they do.’

‘Ah see.’ She tried to smile.

Simon chuckled. ‘For example, you teach on a three-out-of-four teaching schedule.’

Rogue nodded, though inside she was starting to freak out. How had he gotten this information? What happened within the Mansion was top secret, including all of the daily routines and schedules of regular classes. 

‘Women sleep in the East wing, men in the West wing…’ he continued, his grasp on her hand tightening.

Rogue pulled it away. She was trying to piece together why such a man would need to know these details, and how he had come about acquiring them.

‘Your room, third door from the corridor, fifth from the elevator… window opens out to the lake.’

By now, Rogue’s smile had disappeared. ‘An’ ya know this how?’

Simon chuckled and Rogue shuddered at the sudden glint in his wide eyes. ‘My lovely, I keep tabs on my pets, as well.’

‘Ah see.’ She had heard enough. _Freakin’ stalker_ , she thought, and carefully stood up. ‘Ah best get goin’.’

Simon also stood up and started following her out the door. ‘Where are you going? I thought we were going to have a _talk_.’

Rogue lifted her hand to stop him in his tracks. She may be wearing a dress, but she could bench press fifty tons. If he caused her trouble, she would let him have it. ‘Ah think we’ve talked enough.’

But he was too quick. In a flash, he had grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest. ‘Come on, Rogue. Stay here and spend some time with me.’

Rogue narrowed her brows. ‘Ah’m flattered by your attention,’ she lied, ‘but Ah really should be gettin’ back to mah colleagues.’ She pulled her hand free. She wanted so badly to wipe that grin off his face, but she knew that making an enemy of Lucas would jeopardize the objectives of the mission. So instead, she turned her back on him and headed out into the hallway.

Once she was in the hallway, she picked up her speed and headed directly for the ballroom. She passed the table where the donations for the fundraiser were circling in a spinning wheel, and turned to see if he had followed her. He had.

Panic rose within her. As her eyes scanned the bustling room—filled to the brim with unsuspecting guests—she realized that bench pressing even a million tons was useless. She realized how foolish it would be to use her powers in such a crowded place. She scanned the room again for one of the X-Men, and her eyes instantly fell on Remy. He was standing by the punch bowl talking with Emma. Without thinking, she crossed the dance floor towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Remy… dance with me,’ she said, breathless. She wasn’t looking at him, but at Simon, who was trying to hide the fact that he was following her. Luckily, a group of people who all wore the same school badge had cornered him off, talking to him excitedly.

‘W’at?’ Remy said, surprised to see her. ‘Ya wanna dance wit’ _me_ , chere?’

‘Yea, Ah do.’ She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, leaving behind a disgruntled Emma.

Remy stared at Rogue, a look of confusion on his chiseled features. She seemed distracted, and as he followed her gaze, he realized that her eyes were fixed on Simon Lucus. ‘Rogue, w’at are you—’

‘Remy, Ah think he’s stalkin’ me,’ she blurted, turning her eyes on the Cajun.

Remy, who had felt that familiar burst of anger in his gut flourish when he realized he was doing a lousy job of watching over her, now felt that same anger melt when he looked into Rogue’s frightened eyes. 

‘Who is?’ he asked, with concern. ‘Dat Lucus guy?’

‘Yea. Ah was talkin’ to him in the library ta get info for Scott… an’ he… like…’ She stopped to hide her face against Remy’s chest, and he looked up to find that Simon was trailing Rogue even now. Remy narrowed his brows.

‘C’mon, let’s get you out,’ he whispered, his eyes not leaving the man.

‘No, we’ll cause too much attention.’

‘But Rogue—’

‘No, Remy. He… he _wanted_ me ta know that he’s been stalkin’…’ She lifted her eyes to meet his. ‘He was so open about it. Does that even make sense?’

Simon must have recognized Remy, because the moment he saw the face of the man Rogue was dancing with, he immediately turned around and left the room.

‘But why would he tell you somet’in’ like dat?’ Remy replied. He couldn’t understand the theory behind this. Was Mr. Lucus playing a serious game, or just being stupid? ‘Unless… he wants de challenge.’

‘Challenge? What challenge?’

Remy could see quite clearly what Simon’s intentions were. Stalkers, kidnappers, even thieves, worked in this way. They loved the challenge in getting what they wanted. It made their victory that much sweeter. He was sure now that Simon had pinned Rogue as his next target. Why else would he go through such trouble? Remy pressed Rogue against him protectively.

When Remy didn’t answer her question, Rogue felt the panic within her gain power. She felt violated by Simon all over again. ‘Remy, please don’t leave me alone. Ah felt really weird bein’ alone with him. Ah don’t wanna feel that again.’

‘You won’t, chere. I’m here.’ He tightened his hold on her. 

Meanwhile, back at the punch bowl, Emma was in a rage. She couldn’t believe what was happening before her eyes. One moment she was talking to Remy about the latest book she was reading (‘The “Karma Sutra”, it’s so fascinating!’), and the next second he was being wisped away by that annoying little brat! 

She would have crashed their little dance if it hadn’t been for Ororo, who had come over for some punch and had noticed Emma’s thirst for revenge. After Ororo came Logan, and when Logan slid his finger over his throat to remind Emma of his earlier threat, she excused herself and disappeared into the crowd.

Now, for the first time in a long while, Remy and Rogue were left alone.

The song playing in the background was Sade’s “By Your Side”. Sade’s rich, sultry voice flooded the hall, hypnotizing all who were there by creating a calm, soothing atmosphere. Within moments, Rogue found herself leaning her head against Remy’s shoulder, his lips buried in her hair. At that precise moment, in Remy’s arms, finally feeling safe, Mr. Lucus was the last thing on Rogue’s mind.

‘Remy,’ she said, as she let him sway her to the music. 

‘Mmmhmm…’ Remy lifted his head as she raised hers. 

‘Ah know yah’re prob’ly wonderin’ what Ah’m doing… forcin’ ya to dance with me…’

‘You’re not forcin’ me, chere.’ Remy gazed into her deep emerald eyes and noticed them getting wet. He instinctively held her closer. ‘Rogue…’ He took in a deep breath. ‘I’m so sorry, mi amour. For everyt’in’. I’ve been a fool.’

Startled by his sudden apology, Rogue bit her bottom lip, not sure how to react. ‘Remy, Ah—’

‘Wait, let me finish,’ he interrupted, ‘ot’erwise I might lose de courage.’

Rogue nodded, slowly.

‘De t’ing wit’ your powers… it’s always been a part of our relationship. So, when I realized dat you were workin’ t’rough dem, wit’out me, and dat you’d figured out how to control dem, and didn’ tell me… I felt, I don’ know, not good about dat. Like I wasn’ part of dat process, so I wasn’ part of somet’in’ that was close to you.’

‘Oh, Remy…’ Although she had always considered the trickle-affect her control over her powers would have on their relationship, she realized now that she had never considered what this affect would have on Remy as an individual.

‘And I would ‘ave worked t’rough all dis, Remy be sure. Because in de end, you would eventually share dis secret wit’ me.’ He gave her a small smile. ‘I know dat now.’ He then frowned. ‘But at de time, when I saw you wit’ dat man—’

‘You realized ya weren’t the first ta know.’ She could feel the tears spring to her eyes. ‘Oh, Rem’. Ah’m so sorry…’

Remy shook his head. ‘Rogue, I jus made de mess of it. I let my feelin’s cloud my judgement. I knew deep down dat you would never cheat on me, but I jumped on dat to cope wit’… well, all de shit I was feelin’. I see dat so clearly now. I felt like you were breakin’ my heart. I didn’ know dat I’d a’ready broken yours. I had my hold-ups to keep me from seein’ de truth, and because o’ dat, I wasn’ dere when you needed me.’

‘Remy, yah’re always there when Ah need ya. Ah shoulda let you inta the process. Ah shoulda told you.’ She let out a sigh. ‘This all happened because Ah kept the truth from you.’

Remy gazed into her eyes, his affection for her shimmering in his pools of red. ‘I understand now why you did, chere.’

‘But Ah won’t evah again, Remy. Ah promise.’ She gave him a soft smile, and Remy could feel his heart push against his chest. ‘Ah’m tired of bein’ mad at ya.’

‘And Remy’s drownin’ not being wit’ you, chere.’

‘B-but what about Emma?’ She wasn’t being malicious or sly with her question. Instead, Remy realized that Rogue really was under the impression that he and Emma were in a relationship.

His lips curved in a slight grin. ‘Emma who?’ When Rogue gave him a look of reproach, he continued, ‘Remy and Emma have not’in’, chere. We acted like a couple for de mission. I left de roleplay dere, she didn’. Dat’s dat.’

‘That’s that, eh?’

‘Rogue, I didn’ have any type of relationship wit’ her. I know I was mad at you, but I never stopped lovin’ you, chere. I know you ‘ave no reason to, but please believe me on dis one. I didn’ do anyt’in’ wit’ ‘er.’ Now was not the time to bring up that kiss.

Rogue frowned. ‘But did ya want to?’

Remy clenched his jaw. ‘Not even once.’

For a moment Rogue almost hesitated in believing him. Could it be possible that he hadn’t swayed in the slightest? But as she gazed into his dark, red eyes, and beheld the love that shimmered there for her, she realized that she had no choice but to believe him. Her doubt was not grounded in anything he had done. It was grounded in her own insecurities.

Before Rogue could respond, however, Remy nodded his head towards their hands. ‘Did you notice we’re touchin’?’

Rogue gasped. She had been so preoccupied with escaping the gaze of Mr. Lucus that she hadn’t realized that both hers and Remy’s hands were ungloved. ‘We’re… Remy, Ah…’

‘I didn’ want to call it to attention,’ he said, smiling faintly. ‘I didn’ want you to pull away…’

Rogue pouted, searching his eyes for what he meant. ‘Why would Ah pull away… now that ya know?’

‘Well, we’ve been messy, lately.’

Rogue frowned, her shoulders sagging. ‘Yea… but Ah can try an’ fix that.’

Remy shook his head. ‘Ain’t yer place, chere. I’m de one who screwed up. I’m de one to fix it.’ He wanted to run his finger down the swell of her cheek, to graze a kiss against her pouting lips. But he hesitated. They were only just mending the recent past, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her with his desires. He would take this slow. One touch at a time. 

She smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her body. She lifted her hand and ran her bare fingers through his unusually kept hair, marvelling slightly at the soft texture of his locks. 

‘I know I don’ deserve dis… but…’ He gave her a small smile. ‘Can we stop bein’ in a fight now?’

‘Am Ah forgiven for keepin’ secrets and lettin’ mah anger get the better of me?’

‘Oh, Rogue. You never need to apologize to me ever again, because you’ll ‘ave your work cut out redeemin’ dis Cajun.’ He spread his fingers on the hand that rested on her waist, and gently pressed her closer against his body. ‘I love you, mon cher.’

‘Oh, Remy.’ Her large eyes glistened in the dim light, a beaded tear lingering on her long lashes.

‘Chere,’ Remy breathed. He wanted to kiss her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Not after what he had put her through. She had forgiven him so easily. She could have pushed him away and accused him of breaking her heart. He _had_ broken her heart, and yet here she was, asking for _his_ forgiveness. 

Remy's heart ached, and even as he decided to give her space, he found himself leaning in, his body being pulled to her by some unnatural force. His mind was telling him to stop, but his heart was pushing him to listen to the craving of his body. Before his lips could make contact with hers, however, she pulled away, and in that instant Remy cursed himself for yet again acting without thinking. ‘Chere, I’m sorry, I—’

Rogue shook her head, her eyes wide. ‘No, not that, Remy… just… not here.’ Her cheeks were blazing red.

Remy pulled away. ‘No problem, chere. We wait.’ He gave her a faint smile. ‘As long as you want. When you be ready, Gambit be ‘ere.’

Before she could respond, Logan approached them. ‘Lucus’s left the building. No point sticking around.’

The mention of that name brought back Rogue’s previous conversation with the man. The same feeling of fear and nausea returned.

‘Chere, you okay?’ Remy asked, as Rogue pulled away from him. The blood seemed to have drained from her face.

‘Remy… let’s go home.’ She grabbed his arm for support.

**[-X-]**

The drive back to the Mansion proved to be a very interesting one as Rogue retold her entire conversation with Simon Lucus. By the end of her debrief, Logan and Remy were ready to jump out of the vehicle and rush back to commit murder and Emma pretended to have not heard a word. Hank’s only reply was “Oh Dear”, leaving Betsy and Ororo to process Rogue’s words. 

‘How on earth did he get a view _inside_ the mansion?’ Ororo said, shaking her head. 

‘He could have seen Rogue through her window to figure out which room was hers,’ Betsy suggested.

‘But that would mean he had access onto the grounds. And that is nearly impossible.’

‘Especially with my new upgrade on security,’ Hank included.

‘What I don’t get is why Mr. Lucus is stalking _her_?’ Emma sighed, pointing her chin towards Rogue.

‘Whatever the reasons, at least we know he’s got some hidden agenda,’ Logan said. ‘First thing tomorrow, we tell Scotty what Rogue just told us. Then we get started on shift work.’

‘Shift work?’ everyone said in unison.

‘Yup. Rogue’s got herself a stalker. Starting tomorrow, she’ll never be alone.’ Logan steered the truck onto the Mansion’s driveway.

Rogue shot Logan an angry look. ‘Ah can take care o’ mahself!’

‘Sure you can, darlin’.’ He got out of the truck and locked it after the others had gotten out as well. ‘That’s not the point.’

He didn’t elaborate as they all entered the quiet foyer. It was nearly three in the morning and the entire house was sleeping.

‘Why start tomorrow? Rogue should have a babysitter starting now,’ Emma said, sarcastically.

Remy grinned. ‘Don’ worry, I got it covered.’ He grabbed Rogue by the hand and led her towards the stairs. ‘Good night!’

Hank had already left towards his lab, and Emma, utterly disgruntled, headed off towards the parlour. Remy had ignored her since his dance with Rogue, and Emma was getting the feeling that he was slipping from her fingers. Rapidly. _Slipping_. She would see about that.

In the entrance hall was left Logan, Ororo, and Betsy. They all watched as both Rogue and Remy turned left off the stairs towards the West dormitories.

Neither of the three was surprised.

‘Looks like a sleepless night for you, Logan,’ Ororo said, grinning.

Betsy raised a brow. ‘Why is that?’

Logan growled. ‘My room’s next to the Cajun’s….’

Betsy smirked. ‘Oh come on, that doesn’t mean anything. Yesterday they were ready to kill each other. They can’t be on the threshold of bedsheets already.’

‘You kidding me, Bets? That Cajun can apologize his way into the devil’s bed if he set his mind to it. Besides, both o’ them run on passion. That’s why they get mad fast. That’s why they make up fast. I’m surprised it’s taken this long. Especially since Rogue’s got her powers under control.’

Ororo smiled. Remy had managed to fix things after all…  
  
---


	13. Rogue + Remy = ROMY

**[-X-]**

Remy’s room wasn’t anything like her own. It was a bit smaller in size but contained some of the most beautiful furniture she had ever seen. The ceiling and floor were covered in darkly stained wood. Even the blinds at the windows were made of wood, each panel crafted by hand. His walls were painted a dark, rich green that accented his black furniture perfectly. He had a large, black, leather couch against one wall facing the large wide screen TV. Against another wall was a large king-sized bed. It was a four-poster, also in black, with black silk sheets and large fluffy green pillows. Black and white pictures hung from the walls—each depicting a city street in New Orleans. There were also many plants in the room, each planted in rustic baskets. The scent that hovered in the room was a mix of aftershave and cigarettes, but the open window brought in the sweet scent of roses that limped from his windowsill.

As Rogue turned her head to look around, standing in the center of the room, she realized that Remy had a rather classy, yet contemporary style that she liked very much. His room was neat and tidy and orderly, and although this made her feel somewhat out of ease, the warm atmosphere overwhelmed her more.

Remy had closed the door to his room and was gazing at her. She smiled when their eyes met, just as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, setting the room momentarily in a brilliant, pale glow. Followed immediately was a rumble of thunder, which seemed to make Remy’s body move. He walked closer to her and stopped when he was standing less than a foot away.

‘Do you like?’ he asked, gesturing towards his room. His voice was soft and soothing. It contrasted greatly with the sound of pattering rain on the windows and rooftop.

Rogue nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. ‘Very much.’

Remy smiled and tilted his head to one side, folding his hands behind his back. ‘It’s past t’ree in de morning,’ he said, nodding his head towards the digital clock on his nightstand. ‘What do you wan’ to do?’

‘Anythin’. Ah’m not that tired yet…’ 

This was true. Rogue was anything but tired. The events of that evening had left she shaken. She had a stalker—an unknown man of riches knowing more about her than was necessary. It unnerved her that even now Simon’s eyes could be on her. The man was obviously fearless, knowing that she was an X-Man and still inviting her and her teammates into his home. What he wanted from her she had no idea, but she felt like her privacy had been compromised. She felt like a fish in a fish tank, placed where Simon could watch her at his leisure. The very idea of it made her tremble.

Remy narrowed his brows at seeing her shudder. He stepped around her towards his open window and shut it against the rain. Perhaps she was cold? Rogue watched him as he drew the blinds. The sound of the pattering drops stopped and was replaced instead by the echo of them. 

She allowed herself to smile, and decided that, for the time being, she would force all thoughts of Simon out of her mind. She was here with Remy now, alone, in his room—both knowing that she could touch. She didn’t want to waste her energy on Simon anymore tonight. She wanted to mend her relationship with Remy.

Remy, as if sensing her change in thought, turned around to face her.

‘Merde…’ She looked lovely, standing there in his room. Her makeup, which had been so fresh in the beginning of this evening, was now faded, making her look like a fragile, porcelain doll. Her lips were parted as she stared back at him, her eyes glistening in the dim light. He wanted to close the gap between them, to drink in her kisses like a desert man thirsting for water, to caress her body like the sun did the earth, to whisper sweet nothings against her cheek like the softest of breezes.

But he did nothing. He didn’t dare move. Rogue wasn’t like the other women he had been with before. She was precious. He loved her like no other. He had already made dire mistakes in the recent past and had no idea where he stood with her now. She had come to him at the fundraiser in need of protection, and now she stood here, in his bedroom. He would do nothing until she gave her consent. He had promised her that they would take it slow, and even though he wanted to relive the time they had spent in the cell in Antarctica, he wouldn’t dare wisp that dream away by making a foolhardy mistake. Rogue had spent years trying to control her powers, and he wanted to ensure that she felt in control of their relationship.

Rogue’s eyes fluttered to Remy as he stood against the window facing her, his body outlined by the glow of the moon. He had loosened his tie in the car and his collar flapped open, revealing a dusting of dark flesh beneath. He had his hands on the windowsill, and she suddenly had the urge to be touched by those hands. To feel his hands on her was something she had dreamt of during those painfully frequent nights. Now she had the power to feel them in life. 

The only thing that stood in her way was reality. 

To make dreams a reality destroyed the essence of those dreams. She was afraid to take that leap into reality, afraid that something would go horribly wrong and destroy those dreams forever.

If she physically closed the gap between herself and Remy, she would be opening up a whole new area in their relationship—the affectionate, intimate, physical love that she had tasted only once. She knew that complications would arise. And there were so many doubts. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if, after their union, the magic was lost? What if it was all one big mistake?

But looking at him now, his unique eyes piercing into her, his lips breathing his love for her, his love mirrored in the way he looked at her—she knew that if she were to ever take that leap, it would be with him.

Emma Frost no longer mattered. Bella Donna no longer mattered. None of them did. They may have had his attention once upon a time, but she had his very heart beating within her. It was enough to make her take that leap. He had waited an eternity for her, and now that she could give him _more_ , she decided that, in the end, her heart was always right.

She moved, and closed the gap between them until she felt her chest press into his. He stood completely still, looking down at her with yearning in his eyes. She tilted her head back, her lips a breath away from his. 

‘Ya owe me a kiss, swamp rat,’ she whispered. 

Remy parted his lips to inhale the deliciousness of her breath. ‘Remy owes you more’n dat, ma belle,’ he whispered back. 

He raised his hands and cupped her face, his thumbs caressing the swell of her cheeks. She was smooth and soft, just as he had remembered her to feel. Rogue gasped slightly at the contact and he knew she remembered as well. 

‘I’m goin’ to kiss you now,’ he breathed. He wanted her to feel safe with him, to feel in control—to know that they would take each step together.

Rogue gave a small nod, and closed her eyes.

He leaned in and took her lips with his own, and at that very contact, everything in the world melted at their feet. 

_So warm… so tender…_

Remy felt a passionate heat graze his cheeks as he ran his tongue against her lower lip. Emma’s kiss was nothing compared to this. As he took his time to mold Rogue’s lips against his own, he couldn’t help but feel that she was cleansing him from the worthless residue Emma had left behind.

She opened her mouth for him and he entered slowly, her lips inexperienced but oh so lovely. The breathtaking taste of her caused him to press his lips harder against hers. She moaned into his mouth. 

Rogue could feel her powers tugging for release, but she was strong now. She pushed them back into her consciousness and sealed them into their walled box. Tonight, her powers would rest. She trailed her fingers along the back of his neck as she marvelled at the sensations the padding of his lips inspired. He used his mouth to coax hers with subtle pressures, and although she felt a twinge of worry that her inexperience would deter him, his moans and the gentle caress of his tongue more than placated her concerns. 

_So this is what it's like..._ she thought, as he rolled his tongue against hers. _Delicious..._

Lost in the power that was her magic, Remy didn’t notice her hands stripping away the blazer of his suit until she urged him to lower his arms to release the sleeves. He took a step back and their lips parted. He ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes taking in her swollen pout. She was flushed with a deep shade of red that descended down her neck and into the bodice of her gown. He wanted to trail that blush with his tongue.

‘Remy,’ she breathed, staring at him with eyes full of yearning, ‘Ah… Ah wanna touch ya…’ Her eyes dropped to his chest, then lower to lie on the buckle of his belt. ‘All ovah…’

Remy nodded, and as he did so, he erased the urgent need within him to put his hands all over her first. The one thing he regretted about that night in Antarctica was his selfishness. He had been her first, and although he was as gentle and careful as possible, he had focused all his attention on what _he_ had wanted. He had touched her, had felt her, had tasted her—molding her body with his hands as if to burn her curves into his memory. He never considered that the sense of touch worked both ways. He never considered what _she_ was feeling. 

As Remy watched Rogue undo the buttons of his shirt, he decided that tonight would be about her. He would now become _her_ possession, to touch and feel and taste at her will. He had explored every inch of her body. It was now her turn to explore his. She could do whatever she wanted with him. He had already fallen into submission.

Rogue ran her hand over the bareness of his flesh, marvelling at the feel of the soft hair dusting his chest. She could feel his eyes on her as her fingertips moved across his collarbone. She leaned in to follow those fingers with her mouth. Remy moaned and brought his hands up to caress her back, but before making contact, dropped them at his sides again. He didn’t want to rush her. But Rogue pulled back and looked up, somewhat alarmed. She had felt his reluctance to hold her.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

Remy watched as concern creased her forehead. He cursed at himself while pulling on a smile. ‘Not’in’ chere.’

Rogue frowned, unconvinced. ‘Ya wanna stop?’ Her hands were trembling on his chest.

‘Non!’ Remy said hastily, and folded her into his arms. ‘I jus’… I want dis to be about you, Rogue. I’m at your command. You do w’at you want wit’ dis fool.’

Rogue raised a brow as she pulled back from his embrace. ‘Ah thought it took two ta make love…’

A deep moan escaped Remy’s throat. Although he had anticipated where this night was leading them, he had never imagined hearing her confirm it. His body instantly reacted to her words.

‘It does, chere…’

‘Then let’s do this togeth’a, shall we?’

Remy nodded, and followed his precious to bed.

**[-X-]**

_**A couple of hours later...** _

They lay together in Remy’s bed, the silk sheets twisted around they intertwined limbs. Remy had collapsed on top of Rogue, and she held him gently in her arms. Raising his head, his eyes penetrated deep into her soul, and she didn’t need words to know just how much he loved her. She smiled, and kissed his wet mouth.

A guttural sound escaped Remy’s lips as he grazed them against hers. Again and again. He exhaled slowly, blowing sweet air onto her warm, flushed face. He tenderly smoothed her moist brow, his caress gentle and loving. ‘Dat was…’

He couldn't explain what he had just felt. He couldn't form the words that could describe the awakening of every atom of his being. His years of yearning had manifested into a craving for her, and he now found this craving so utterly satiated. He wanted to stay like this, with her, forever, realizing that in her arms was where he was always meant to be.

'You mus' be some kind o' magic, ma belle...'

Rogue’s blush deepened. ‘Y’all just sayin’ that.’

Remy shook his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. ‘Non, chere. I mean it.’ He nuzzled her tenderly, his heart beating a hole through his chest. 

‘This mean you’re gonna let me stick around?’ She was teasing, but Remy knew she was also trying to bring peace to the doubts in her mind. His reactions to her before tonight had destroyed Rogue’s esteem and Remy quietly swore to himself to spend the rest of forever reminding her how precious she was.

‘Oh, chere… forever wouldn’t be ‘nuff time to quench dis t’iefs thirst for you.’

She raised a perfect brow, surprised by his sudden poetic disposition. Her lips parted in a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down onto hers. Remy raised himself on his arms, his mouth locked on hers. He was ready for round two.

**[-X-]**

Logan lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head. The soft, repetitive thud against his wall from the other side kept him awake, but at the same time soothed him. He tried to ignore the act that was causing the constant thumping, but was relieved that they were slow and gentle.

He was worried the Remy would be too rough and he’d have to go in there and rescue Rogue from the Cajun animal. He was glad to be proven wrong. Remy had some sense after all.

He closed his eyes and a smile spread over his lips—a rarity in itself. He wondered what Emma was doing at this precise moment… drowning herself in a tub of ice-cream, no doubt.


End file.
